Stranded
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka ‘terdampar’ di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY. CHAPTER 8, the epilogue, AT YOUR SERVICE!
1. Between a Case and a Wormhole

Stranded

HYAAAHHH…!! Pelampiasan abis UKS (Ulangan Kelar Semester)! Akhirnya Helen bisa juga buat ini fic! AKHIRNYA DOA HELEN DIKABULKAAAANNNN..!! Terima kasih, ya Allah!! Poko'e, harus pake tanda seru semua! Biar seru ajah!

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (sama CSI:Miami juga)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

Stranded

**CHAPTER 1: Between a Case and a Wormhole**

It was a normal day at New York City. Okeh, ga usah sok nginggris.. Hari yang normal di New York City. Mobil berlalu-lalang di jalanan, orang yang jualan hotdog masih jualan hotdog, dan orang-orang juga masih pake baju. Normal pokoknya. Tak terkecuali di markas NYPD.

Beberapa orang sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan kaca transparan. Itu adalah kantor Mac Taylor, ketua tim CSI:NY. Kira-kira 4 orang berdiri berjajar didepan meja kerjanya, menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut ketua mereka.

"Kita ada kasus. Kita 'SEMUA'," kata Mac, menekankan kata 'semua' dan lebih mengeraskannya sedikit.

"Kita 'SEMUA'?" tanya Danny mengikuti kata-kata Mac. "Kasus apa? Sepertinya besar?"

"Tidak terlalu besar. Hanya pembunuhan biasa. Korban berumur 39, laki-laki, ditembak. 9. mill, _through-and-through_. Setidaknya itu yang Flack katakan beberapa menit lalu," jawab Mac datar. Hampir sama datarnya kaya' Gaara.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengerahkan 'SEMUA'-nya?" tanya Lindsay, ikut-ikutan Danny.

"Ada hal menarik dari kasus ini," jawab Mac sambil memamerkan senyum misterius. Semua orang yang ada didepannya tau, pasti 'hal menarik' itu 'hal bodoh lain yang membuat Mac tertarik'.

"Hal menarik apa?" tanya Stella dan Hawkes bersamaan.

Mac menoleh pada Stella, kembali memamerkan senyum misterius-nya. "Kau akan lihat sendiri."

-0-

Di TKP, sudah menunggu seorang detektif yang sedang memegang buku notes-nya. Detektif tampan itu (my darling.. Ya harus dibagus-bagusin dong! –digetok-) sesekali mengecek jamnya. Ketika ia melihat 2 buah mobil hitam menghampiri, ia langsung berlari kecil menuju mobil-mobil itu.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Carl Wilson, 39 tahun, lajang, bekerja di sebuah perusahaan elektronik. Ditembak, _through-and-through_, 9. mill," kata detektif itu bertubi-tubi.

"Santai, Flack. Mana 'hal menarik' itu?" tanya Stella setelah ia mengambil kit-nya di bagasi.

"Ikuti aku," kata Flack, memimpin tim menuju sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu, yang sudah reyot. Sepertinya dimakan rayap (sepertinya?). Flack membuka pintu dan membiarkan yang lain masuk dulu.

"Ruangan apa ini?" tanya Hawkes sambil meneliti ruangan remang-remang itu.

"Ruang percobaan. Mau hal yang lebih menarik? Lihat kertas yang menancap di dinding itu," ujar Flack seraya menunjuk sebuah sudut dinding dengan sebuah kertas usang menancap disana. Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay dan Hawkes berbondong-bondong kesana. (kalo nulis 'berbondong-bondong' mikirnya jadi kaya' rombongan ibu-ibu gendut tukang gosip yang mau piknik dengan bawa-bawa rantangan 3 tingkat bergambar bunga-bunga)

Di atas kertas itu, ada beberapa gambar yang rumit dan beberapa rumus fisika. Dibawahnya, tertera tulisan besar 'EXPERIMENT #206: WARMHOLE'. Semua, kecuali Mac, menoleh pada Flack.

"Warmhole? Maksudmu seperti.. lubang cacing?" tanya Stella.

"Warmhole memang lubang cacing. Kau kira apa? Lubang tikus?" tanya Danny bercanda.

"Yap. Sepertinya dia memang berniat membangun sebuah Wormhole disini. Ada sebuah 'spot' di taman dibelakang ruangan ini, yang terdapat kesan terbakar pada rumputnya. Tapi kesan itu bukan kesan terbakar biasa. Itu kesan karena adanya-" kata-kata Flack terputus oleh Mac.

"Wormhole. Wormhole mengeluarkan panas sampai beberapa ratus derajat sampai kadang-kadang bisa membakar. Itu menjelaskan kesan terbakar ditaman," kata Mac. Ia lalu memalingkan muka dari kertas itu.

"Ini akan menjadi kasus ter-unik."

-0-

Team Mac masih sibuk meneliti persekitaran dan mengambil bukti-bukti ketika tiba-tiba Lindsay berteriak dari luar, tepatnya dari taman.

"Teman-teman! CEPAT KESINI!!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin. Lindsay sebenarnya sudah berteriak sangat kencang tapi sesuatu yang besar meredam suaranya.

Team Mac segera berlari menuju lokasi Lindsay. Ketika mereka membuka pintu menuju taman, hal pertama yang dirasakan, didengar dan dilihat adalah angin besar, deru angin yang dahsyat, dan Lindsay didepan sebuah benda berbentuk tornado yang berwarna ungu-hitam.

"Apa itu!?" tanya Hawkes.

"Mana kutahu! Lindsay!" teriak Stella, memanggil temannya itu.

"Teman-teman! Cepat kesini!"

Ke-lima orang yang mematung di ambang pintu itu segera berlari menuju Lindsay.

"Linds, apa itu?" tanya Danny sambil menunjuk 'tornado' ungu itu.

"Aku tak tau! Aku hanya berdiri disini, memotret kesan terbakar itu dan yang selanjutnya aku tau, sudah ada ini didepanku!" kata Lindsay.

"Ini apa, dan apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Flack.

"Masuk," jawab Mac datar, lagi-lagi sedatar Gaara.

"APA!?" teriak ke-lima anak buahnya itu.

"Kita polisi kan? Kita harus berani. Dan.. mengetahui ini apa.." bela Mac.

"Mac benar. Kita harus tau ini apa. Dan hanya ada satu cara, memasukinya," kata Flack membela.

Mereka memikirkan hal tersebut selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian, semua mengangguk, diikuti perkataan Stella.

"Kami ikut."

Mac dan Flack berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum bersama. Mereka senang dan puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan teman-teman mereka itu. Mac kemudian berbalik menghadap pada tornado ungu itu dan membelakangi yang lain.

"Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi lebih baik.." Mac mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Stella. Stella tersenyum dan menggandeng Mac. Stella kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya disambut oleh Lindsay. Disamping kiri Lindsay berdiri Danny, menggengam tangan Lindsay. Lebih tepatnya meremas. Sepertinya ia takut. Seorang Danny Messer takut? Setahu Lindsay, hanya 1 hal yang ditakutkan Danny, yaitu kehilangan keluarganya, apalagi kakaknya. Sewaktu kakaknya masuk rumah sakit, Danny menangis sejadi-jadinya. Itu pertama kalinya Lindsay melihat Danny menangis. Lucu juga.

"Baiklah. Ayo," kata Mac, disebelah kanannya sudah ada Hawkes dan Flack, yang sudah siap. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu.. dua.."

Semua tegang, tapi siap dan waspada. Mac menarik nafasnya.

"Tiga!"

-0-

Chapter 1 selesai! Pendek banget sumpah. 4 halaman euy! Pokoknya.. Don (Flack) harus selalu Helen bagus-bagusin!! Beberapa paragraf terakhir kaya'nya percakapannya tentang 'Ini apa, Itu apa'. Bodo ah! Oiya, tentang wormhole.. ITU NGARANG SEMUA! Jadi.. jangan percaya apa aja nyang Helen bilang tentang wormhole. Ngarang 100. REVIEW!


	2. Konoha?

Stranded

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (dan milih Eddie Cahill jadi Don)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

Helen: Okeh.. bales ripyu dulu ya..! Eh, kita berdua aja ya, Don. Nyang lain mah buang ke laut ajah! –dibuang ke laut duluan ama Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay dan Hawkes-

Don: Terserah lu dah. Umm.. **Hazelleen**, makasih udah jadi pe-review pertama. Selamat, kamu ga dapet apa-apa –digetok Helen-! Apa yang akan kami temukan dibalik tornado.. eh, sebenernya itu bukan tornado aseli sih.. Dibalik tornado.. baca aja chapter 2! Semoga suka.

Helen: **Faika** **Araifa **suka ama Greg ya? Maap ya, ini cuma crossover NarutoxCSI:NY jadi ga ada CSI:LV. Tapi, kalo Helen buatin fic tentang Greg mau ga? –sok punya banyak ide- Mau di-pair ama Greg?

Danny, muncul ga tau dari mana: **The Fire Flamer**, tenaaangg… para karakter Naruto itu bakal muncul disini! Itu kan chapter 1 cuma kaya' prolog doang. Mudah-mudahan chapter 2 ini engga mengecewakan ya.. AMIN!

Helen: Heh! Kok lo muncul sih, Danny? Beneran Helen nyeritain wormhole segitu bagus, **runaway-dobe**? Makasih! Padahal wormhole aja, artin sebenernya Helen ga ngerti. Tapi, makasih buat wikipedia, sekarang Helen jadi 'agak' ngerti. Naruto dkk bakal mulai muncul di chapter ini. Semoga suka!

Mac: Mudah-mudahan prediksi **P.Ravenclaw** beneran terjadi ya! Abis si Helen sok-sok punya banyak ide padahal biasanya ide buat fan fic cuman mandek ampe chapter 2 doang. Ini udah di-update. Dan kata Helen, sama-sama, cerita Shinkansen lucu banget. –berkata dengan datarnya-

Stella: Si Helen juga suka CSI:MIAMI kok, **sigundulhepii**. By the way, namamu kok sigundulhepii? Kamu gundul ya? Tapi hepi gitu? Ato.. tau deh. GG itu apa?

Helen: Chapter ini agak mengarah-ngarah ke NaruHina (hal pertama nyang wajib dimunculkan). Dan ada **WARNING!** Banyak OoC disini.

Stranded

CHAPTER 2: Konoha??

BRUK!

Team Mac jatuh diatas rerumputan.

"Aduh.. se-semua ada?" tanya Stella sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Semua!" jawab Hawkes, masih dalam keadaan terlentang.

"Kita.. dimana?" tanya Lindsay seraya bangun. Ia kemudian menarik Danny bangun juga.

"Tak ada petunjuk. Mac?" tanya Flack, berpaling pada bos _slash_ sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kita.. di taman?" tanya Mac balik sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumput-rumput hijau ada dimana-mana dan bunga warna-warni ada disetiap sudut taman. Ada sebuah kursi taman dibelakang Mac.

"Sepertinya.." jawab Danny. Ia membersihkan jasnya.

Terdengar suara pagar dibuka dan sebuah tapak kaki pelan mendekat. Pemilik kaki itu berhenti tepat dibelakang Mac.

"Ka-kalian.. siapa?" tanya sebuah suara. Kelima CSI dan 1 detektif itu kaget. Mereka melihat dan berbalik ke belakang dengan takut-takut (OoC abis..).

"Ka-ka-kalian..si-sia-pa..?" tanya seorang gadis dibelakang Mac.

"Kami NYPD," kata Mac sambil memperlihatkan lencana polisi-nya. "Maaf, ini dimana ya?"

"Ini..ini Konoha. Ko-konohagakure," jawab gadis berambut panjang biru tua itu agak takut-takut. "N-NYPD itu a-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"NYPD itu polisi. Ko-konoha?" tanya Mac lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Polisi.. keamanan. Jadi, seperti ANBU ya?"

"ANBU? Apa lagi itu?" tanya Flack yang sudah berdiri.

"Semacam kalian juga. Maaf, tapi.. kalian ada di taman milik keluargaku," kata gadis itu.

Mereka ber-enam tersentak, tak tahu bahwa dari tadi mereka berdiri di kawasan milik orang lain.

"Ma-maaf! Kami akan segera keluar dari sini. Namamu siapa?" tanya Lindsay.

"Hinata Hyuuga," jawab gadis itu.

"Oh. Terima kasih, nona Hyuuga," kata Lindsay berterima kasih pada Hinata. Authoress sendiri ga tau dia minta maaf untuk apa.

Muka Hinata memerah. Antara malu dan senang. Ia belum pernah dipanggil 'nona Hyuuga'. Kadang-kadang sih, kalau misalnya ia sedang ada acara keluarga atau apalah itu namanya. Tapi jarang sekali. Terakhir kali ia dipanggil nona Hyuuga, seingatnya, adalah saat ia berumur 4 tahun.

"Hi-hinata saja sudah cukup," katanya. Lindsay tersenyum. Ia kemudian segera memimpin teman-temannya untuk keluar lewat pintu yang sudah ditunjukkan Hinata. Tapi, Hinata agak ragu-ragu dengan mereka. Ia segera mengejar mereka.

"He-hei! Kalian baru disini kan? Ba-bagaimana kalau kalian.. ter-tersesat?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan 'permainan jari trademark'-nya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menemani para anak-anak CSI itu jadi ia bisa berjalan-jalan dan mungkin dijalan ia akan bertemu.. you know lah.

"Benar juga.. Kemungkinan kita bisa pulang juga sangat sedikit. Kita tak tahu tornado itu akan ada lagi kapan. Kita mungkin akan terjebak disini selamanya. Ada baiknya kalau kita mengenal Konoha lebih dalam," kata Hawkes bijak dengan pose bijak juga. Udah lengkap kaya Guy dan Lee masang pose 'nice guy'.

"Ti-tidak bisa balik?" tanya Danny takut. Hawkes mengangguk.

"TIDAAAAKKKK…!! Aku masih belum bertemu kakakku lagi! Aku masih belum mencoba main tenis (Danny? Main tenis?)!! Aku juga masih muda dan aku masih mau kerja di NYPD!!" teriak Danny, histeris, lari-lari mondar-mandir didepan pintu pagar taman itu. Teman-temannya sweatdropped.

"Kita mungkin bisa kembali, tapi kemungkinannya tipis," kata Hawkes, bijak lagi. "Kita sebaiknya mencari tempat untuk menginap dulu, baru setelah itu.."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau menginap disini?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Semua mata menoleh padanya. Hinata memasang tampang 'ayolah' miliknya.

"Disini? Apa orangtuamu tak akan marah?" tanya Stella, agak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku..aku akan bilang pa-pada ottousama," jawab Hinata.

Semuanya berpikir. Tapi, pikirannya dibagi-bagi jadi beberapa options. **1. Nginep di rumah Hinata Boleh juga. 2. Nginep? Kalo misalnya ga' bisa balik lagi, kan harus cari tempat tinggal? 3. Ga punya uang Konoha **(Kaga ada hubungannya ama nginep-nginepan) **4. Kaga bawa apa-apa. **Okeh, tau. Ini options emang kaga nyambung.

"Baiklah. Kalau boleh.." harap Lindsay. "Dan, ottousama itu siapa?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh! Aku akan bicara pada ottousama na-nanti. Ottousama itu a-ayah. Ba-bagaimana kalau kita ja-jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Hinata. Aslinya sih dia udah engga gagap-gagap amat, tapi karena udah kebiasaan.. (gagap ko kebiasaan?)

Semuanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Hinata keluar dari taman, melewati sebuah pagar berwarna hijau yang agak 'tersempil' dibalik pohon. Keluar, pengen jalan-jalan.. dan mengeksplorasi Konoha, siapa tau entar mereka bisa pulang tapi trus terdampar lagi sama orang lain, kan bisa sok-sok tour guide gitu. Tapi Hinata punya tujuan lain. Pengen ketemu _you-know-who_ (bukan Voldemort loh! Emang Hinata pelahap maut?) itu. Biasanya jam segini, doi lagi ada di..

"Ini kedai ramen kebangaan Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen. Pe-pemiliknya.." kata-kata Hinata terputus ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning keluar dari kedai.

"Arigatou, Teuchi-ojiisan!" seru pemuda itu. Seketika, muka Hinata 'merebus'.

"Na-naruto-kun.." bisik Hinata pelan. Pelaaaann banget. Tapi, ga tau Naruto punya pendengaran sama seperti kelelawar, atau dia cuman engga sengaja ngeliat, Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Konichiwa!" seru Naruto sambil sedikit berlari menuju Hinata.

"Ko-ko-konichiwa.."

"Hinata-chan, siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk anak-anak NYPD. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya (emang tadi dia ngelamun ya?). Ia berbalik menghadap orang-orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Ah. A-aku sama sekali belum tau na-nama kalian," kata Hinata, agak sedikit malu karena ia sudah bersama mereka selama beberapa menit dan ia tak tahu nama mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Mac Taylor, kepala CSI NYPD. Ini Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes dan Don Flack. Kami semua terdampar disini," kata Mac memperkenalkan tim-nya.

"Ter...dampar? Bagaimana bisa? Dan kalian.. bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke Konoha? Dan NYPD itu apa?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dalam satu nafas. Matanya memperlihatkan tatapan agak waspada.

"Kami terdampar di taman milik keluarga Hinata. NYPD itu sejenis.. apa tadi? ANBU? Dan… ini hanya teori, tapi mungkin kami terdampar disini karena wormhole," jelas Stella.

"Wormhole?" Naruto dan Hinata berkata bersamaan.

"Wormhole adalah semacam lubang hitam yang pada dasarnya adalah 'jalan pintas' melewati ruang dan waktu. Biasanya wormhole berkekuatan hampir sama seperti black hole, lubang hitam, yaitu lebih dari 7 kali gravitasi bumi. Aku pikir, wormhole yang menelan kami adalah wormhole kecil-kecilan, kurang dari 7 kali gravitasi bumi yang jika kami masuk, tidak akan ada efek apa-apa pada kami. Biasanya, jika wormhole, atau black hole, menelan sesuatu, sesuatu itu akan terputus dan tercabik-cabik didalam. Jangankan didalamnya, jika mendekat sudah bisa seperti itu. Karena, batas ketahanan tubuh manusia normal adalah tujuh kali gravitasi bumi, di atas batas tersebut kerja organ tubuh akan terpengaruh," kata Hawkes. Sekarang udah _clear_ kalo Hawkes adalah nyang paling pinter disini.

"Te..tercabik-cabik?" Naruto berkata ngeri. Ia memikirkan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Oh yeah."

"Jadi.. bagaimana kalian akan pulang?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih agak ngeri.

"Kami tidak akan pernah tahu kapan wormhole itu akan muncul lagi di Konoha jadi sebaiknya kami tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Hinata sudah menawarkan rumahnya untuk kami tempati sementara," kata Mac.

"Se-sebaiknya sebelum itu ka-kalian menghadap pada Godaime dulu.." usul Hinata.

"Godaime?"

"Godaime. Hokage kelima." Naruto kemudian menunjuk pada monumen para Hokage. "Hokage adalah kepala desa Konoha dan yang memerintah saat ini adalah Tsunade-baachan, Hokage kelima. Suatu saat… AKU AKAN MENJADI ROKUDAIME!! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Inget episode Shippuden dimana Temari ngasi tau kalau Gaara udah jadi Kazekage dan Naruto nunjuk monumen Hokage? Yaahh.. kaya' gitu lah.

-0-

"Wormhole? Saya kira tak ada yang namanya 'wormhole' di dunia ini," kata Tsunade sambil bertopang dagu dengan 2 tangannya yang dikepalkan.

"Ada, Tsunade-baachan! Dan kau sedang melihat 'korban-korbannya'!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk 'korban-korban' hisapan wormhole satu-satu.

"Diam kau, Naruto!" perintah Tsunade, tapi Naruto tidak takut. Udah biasa sih..

"Apa kalian tahu wormhole itu akan kembali muncul kapan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Itu dia yang kami tidak tau. Kemungkinan kami untuk pulang…" Flack melirik pada Danny, yang sedang mengeluarkan tatapan atau death glare yang berkata 'awas-jangan-bilang-itu-lagi' yang diarahkan pada Flack. Flack melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan takut, takut kalo salah ngomong bakal ditembak Danny. "Agak kecil," lanjut Flack, agak-agak menekankan kata 'agak' supaya Danny bisa dengar. Sepertinya Danny puas dengan kata-kata Flack. Tatapannya kembali ke tatapan 'normal'.

"Jadi.. kalian akan tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimana dengan uang? Kalian tak punya ryou kan?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Disini tidak ada tempat penukaran uang?" tanya Hawkes yang langsung disambut gelengan semua orang Konoha yang ada di situ. Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Shizune dan Tonton. Eh? Tonton orang?

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi pasti tidak menerima uang dari Amerika," kata Shizune.

"Hei! Keluarga Hinata kan kaya? Bagaimana kalau mereka membagikan sedikiiitt.. saja uang mereka untuk para 'korban' ini?" tanya Naruto. Tsunade memberikan tatapan 'bad-idea' ke Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana ya? Kan tidak bisa bi-bilang dan langsung dikasih? Tapi, a-akan ku usahakan," kata Hinata. Ia terus menatap ke jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto yang terus-menerus menatapnya sejak mereka sampai di kantor Tsunade.

-0-

"APUA?! Tinggal?! Disini?!" teriak Hiashi. Untung Hinata udah siap sumpelan telinga dari kapan tau.

"Tapi yah… Mereka ini korban!" kata Hinata. Anak-anak NYPD, nyang nguping dari luar, langsung pada naikin satu alis. Mereka merasa beneran kaya' korban kalo dipanggil korban.

"Korban? Korban apa? Pembunuhan?" tanya Hiashi lugu dan penasaran.

"Kalo korban pembunuhan, mreka udah ada di kamar mayat dong. Bu-bukan! Korban hisapan wo-wormhole!" kata Hinata hampir teriak saking semangatnya (OoC banget).

"Apa?! Hisapan wormhole?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya-seru Hiashi. Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Hiashi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, mereka boleh tinggal disini, sampai muncul wormhole yang akan membawa mereka pulang," Hiashi memberi izin.

"Berarti… kalau mereka belum pulang, mereka akan terus tinggal disini?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. Hiashi agak mikir dulu sekarang. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. Anggukan agak pasrah.

"Te-terima kasih! Sa-satu lagi. Mereka kan tidak punya uang sepeser pun, boleh tidak ayah berikan beberapa ryo kepada… mereka?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Hening..

Hening..

"APUA?!" Rumah mereka meluncur ke luar angkasa, katak bisa terbang, orang makan kasur, gandum diolah menjadi buku! (Apaan si?) Enggalah. Rumah mereka… agak grabak-grubuk ajah.

Hening lagi..

Hening..

"Eh.. beberapa ryo itu… 5 ryo aja ya?" harap Hiashi. Kalo misalnya Hinata boleh ngejitak ayahnya, bakal ia lakuin disitu juga, diwaktu itu juga! Kok Hyuuga Hiashi jadi kaya' Paman Gober begini sih?

"Minimal 130 ryo!" tuntut Hinata. Hiashi memekik dalam ketidakpercayaannya. 1. Tidak percaya karena anaknya menuntut minimal 130 ryo. 2. Tidak percaya karena anaknya berani menuntut minimal 130 ryo. 3. Tidak percaya karena anaknya berani menuntut minimal 130 ryo pada ayahnya sendiri, seorang Hyuuga Hiashi! Hiashi udah engga berharap bumi bakal menelannya. Ia sudah berharap, "Oh bulan, lahap aku..".

-0-

"130 ryo itu… kira-kira berapa dolar ya?" bisik Danny. Stella mengangkat bahu. Masa bodo 130 ryo itu berapa dolar. Yang terpenting, mereka harus menemukan cara tercepat untuk pulang!

"Te-teman-teman, aku keluar sebentar ya," kata Hinata sambil memakai kembali sepatunya. "Ingat, kamar Mac dan Hawkes di kamar kedua sebelah kiri sesudah naik tangga, kamar Danny dan Flack, pertama sebelah kanan, dan Stella dan Lindsay, ketiga sebelah kiri. Jangan sampai kalian tersesat, karena rumah ini luas," kata Hinata panjang lebar. "A-aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Hinata ketika ia sudah selesai memakai sepatu dan pergi meninggalkan para 'korban', maksudnya tamu, didalam kediaman Hyuuga yang terkenal besar, lebih besar dari 2x gunung Fuji (lebaii amat si?).

Yang ditinggalin pada bengong semua, engga tau apa yang harus diperbuat. Padahal ada. Pergi ke kamar! Simple as that! Tapi kaya'nya mereka takut kesasar, secara mereka ngeliat luar-nya kediaman itu udah kaya' mendongak ngeliatin Empire State Building. Bukan saking tingginya, saking besarnya!

-0-

End of chappie 2!! Jangan lupa review ya! Oh ya, **puteeChan**, **oondagubrakitachi** sama **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**… REVIEW LOH!! Helen kan udah bilang, "Ripyu ya!", eh, kaga di-ripyu-ripyu! Review!!

Hehe.. maap atas gangguan teknis tadi. Review tetep ya! Oh ya, Naruto dkk bakal muncul sepenuhnya di chapter depan. Jadi.. tunggu aja yah! Oh ya, maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang salah. Mohon dikoreksi lewat review (udah kaya undangan ajah..).

Arigatou!


	3. Let's Go To The Amusement Park!

Stranded

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (dan milih Eddie Cahill jadi Don)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

Lindsay: Seperti biasa, bales review duluuuu…!!

Danny: Udah deh, jangan lebaii.

Lindsay: Biarin! Kata **Hazelleen**, tempat landing ternyaman.. bener banget tuh! Di taman keluarga Hyuuga! Kenapa sih di Konoha ga ada _money changer_ international!?

Danny: Wah, **Faika Araifa** suka ama Greg ya? Suka ama gue juga ga'? Danny's narsis mode on

Hawkes: **Rin Kajui**, makasih udah mau review. Team CSI NYPD itu.. ya kaya' kita. Keren (lagi OoC banget dan emang lagi pengen ge-er). Liat aja di google, pasti ada gambar kami.. yang lagi keren pastinya.

Danny: Halah! Elo sendiri juga narsis!

Hawkes: Tapi kan narsis-nya melingkupi semua anak NYPD!

Stella: Google.. cara tercepat memecahkan masalah.. Ga ada yang lain apa? Oh ya, mendingan buka **Blackle** deh. Soalnya warnanya hitam dan lebih ramah lingkungan. Layar warna putih itu penggunaan energi-nya lebih besar daripada hitam, jadi kalo' mau googling, lebih baik pakai Blackle. Blackle juga dari Google kok.

Mac: Kok lo malah promosi sih? Udah chapter 3 ya..** Vic70rZ**, tentang gravitasi-nya, Helen dapet dari sebuah site gitu, yang ngejelasin tentang wormhole. Bilangnya sih 7x, tapi engga tau yang bener apa. Tentang definisi wormhole.. Helen juga bingung ngejelasinnya, tapi mendingan nonton episode CSI:NY Season 4 episode 4 yang judulnya 'Time's Up' aja deh. Disitu, ama Hawkes, dijelasin apa definisi womhole yang benernya, soalnya episode itu tentang 'Time Travel'. Kamu udah nge-review chappie 1? Kok ngga ada di daftar review?? Umm.. sebenernya di fan fic ini engga ada lowongan OC, tapi yah.. kalo cuma mau jadi orang gila sih, ga apa-apa deh. Cuma _cameo_ doang (udah kaya' di pelem-pelem..) ini? Ya ga, neraka? (Helen, kalo dipendekin kan jadi 'Hel'. Bacanya kaya' 'Hell' (Neraka).)

Helen: Siabe lo! Chapter ini di-_split_ menjadi 2 part karena terlalu panjang..

Don: Kok gue ga' ada seeehh??

Helen: Nasib lo. Eh, iya engga. Aku masih sayang ama Don kok! –digetok-

Stranded

**CHAPTER 3: One-Day Stalker PART ONE: Let's Go To The Amusement Park!**

Pagi yang cerah, burung berkicau, Tonton meng-oink (bunyi babi), katak udah keabisan tenaga untuk terbang, dan wormhole masih belum muncul. Sudah 2 hari anak-anak NYPD menginap di kediaman Hyuuga dan berkeliling desa, mencari-cari wormhole, tapi mereka belum menemukan satupun (emang lo kira nyari wormhole segampang nyari sendal jepit!?).

Lindsay mengucek matanya, masih ngantuk. Ia berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Ada seseorang disana.. seseorang.. yang mirip sekali dengan..

"Heh? Kok ada anjing terrier disini? Perasaan keluarga Hyuuga engga ada anjing deh?" kata Lindsay sambil berjalan menuju 'anjing' itu. Penglihatannya masih kabur, jadi jangan kaget kalo' ternyata dia salah liat. 'Anjing' itu, disimpulkan Lindsay terlalu cepat, adalah anjing terrier terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. 'Anjing' itu duduk diatas kursi makan, menengok ke arah Lindsay.

"Dogi?" kata Lindsay, tangannya sudah terjulur mau mengelus si dogi.

"Lo tuh ngapain sih, Montana?" tanya 'anjing' itu.

"A-anjing bisa ngomong??" pekik Lindsay tidak percaya.

"Ya iyalah! Secara, 'anjing' yang lo maksud itu gue!" seru 'anjing' itu.

"Heh? Oh, Danny. Maaf, penglihatanku masih buruk kalau pagi. Dan.. kau memang agak mirip muka anjing," kata Lindsay.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata semua. Semua mengakuinya, kau memang mirip anjing terrier. Apalagi dengan anjing yang waktu itu," kata Lindsay santai, mengambil sebuah roti.

"Apa?!". Danny, Stella dan Hawkes pernah meng-investigasi suatu kasus yang melibatkan seekor anjing terrier. Danny adalah yang bertugas memeriksa anjing itu dan Hawkes-lah orang pertama yang melihat persamaan muka mereka. Saat Stella melihat sebagai orang yang kedua, Danny hanya bilang, "Aku tau. Kami mirip," dengan pasrah. Lihat.. bahkan Danny mengakuinya.

"Hei, hei, kalian! Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi sudah berantem?" tanya Stella diambang pintu sambil bertolak pinggang. Danny dan Lindsay menoleh.

"Dia bilang aku mirip anjing!" adu Danny.

"Dia sendiri mengakuinya!" balas Lindsay.

"Udah, ah! Pagi-pagi berisik, nanti Tuan Hyuuga marah," kata Mac dari belakang Stella.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyuuga, mana Hinata? Biasanya jam segini dia masih di dapur, nungguin kita sarapan?" tanya Flack.

"Oh ya, tadi aku menemukan ini di bawah piring roti. Dari Hinata," kata Danny sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

Stella mengambilnya. Diatas kertas tersebut tertulis beberapa kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam.

_Teman-teman, _

_Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sarapan. Aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku. Tempatnya agak jauh. Kalian tidur pulas sekali, aku jadi takut membangunkan kalian. Menurut perkiraanku, mungkin kalian akan bangun sekitar jam 9-10an gitu? Sekali lagi, maaf ya!_

"Hinata. Pergi dengan teman-teman ya?" tanya Stella selesai membaca surat dari Hinata tersebut.

"Acara.. pagi-pagi… Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hawkes.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kan dia bersama teman-temannya. Dia tak akan apa-apa… Heh? Sejak kapan kau jadi khawatiran begini tentang Hinata?" tanya Lindsay. Hawkes mengangkat bahunya.

"Lagipula dia pasti bersama si Uzumaki itu. Pasti tak apa-apa. Apalagi teman-teman perempuannya kan.. kuat-kuat semua," kata Flack. Aslinya dia mau bilang 'kasar' tapi karena agak takut, akhirnya ia ganti jadi 'kuat' (Don.. sejak kapan engkau jadi penakut beginiiii??).

"Si Uzumaki itu.. Hinata punya perasaan ya sama dia?" tanya Lindsay.

"Kaya'nya sih.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, prediksi Hinata benar juga ya?" kata Danny.

Semuanya melihat jam dinding diatas pintu. Jam 09:40.

"Tepat."

--

Di waktu yang sama (09:40), di taman.

"Jadi? Kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Ino. Semua anak-anak geng Hinata sudah ada disana. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai (loh? Ada dia? Iya, ceritanya ini Shippuden. Sai udah ada tapi Sasuke anak baik..), Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji dan Tenten. Mereka ternyata ngumpul, pengen jalan-jalan, tapi tanpa tujuan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke hutan saja?" tanya Lee.

"Hutan? Ngapain?" tanya semuanya serempak. Kalo' Lee yang mengusulkan, pasti jawabannya ngaco berat.

"Latihan intensif a la Gai-sensei! Lari 700 kali mengelilingi hutan, gelayutan 700 kali dari pohon ke pohon, dan 700 kali bermain petak-umpet di hutan!" seru Lee semangat.

"Kenapa harus 700?"

"Kan si Helen suka angka 7," jawab Lee singkat dan santai.

(Helen udah tepar di keroyokin)

"Nah, jadi sekarang kita harus ngundi nih?" tanya Sai.

"Yah.. mau gimana lagi? Apa aja pilihannya?" tanya Kiba.

"Bentar.. pilihannya.. harus yang ringan-ringan dan deket," jelas Ino. Ino udah kaya' panitia ajah..

"Deket? Lo kira ni taman ama rumah kite-kite deket??" tanya Naruto emosi.

"Tapi ama rumah gue kan deket," kata Ino _innocent_, udah kaya' namanya.

Ino udah mau dikeroyok ama yang lain. Untung cepet dihentikan ama Sai yang engga mau nasib gebetannya (AHEM!) jadi sama kaya' authoress.

"Gue udah mikirin tempat-tempat yang deket dan ringan. 1. Di taman aja. 2. Di _amusement park_ baru yang itu loh. 3. Di museum deket _amusement park_ itu," kata Sai.

"MUSEUM?? GILE LO!!" teriak semuanya, kecuali Hinata dan Shino. Anak teladan..

"Ya udah deh.. museum, coret! Di taman?"

Ada 6 anak yang angkat tangan.

"_Amusement park_?"

Hampir semuanya angkat tangan.

"Tapi.. bawa uang cukup ga? Entar ampe sana taunya yang keluar dari dompet, bukannya uang malah lalat lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Emang Mr.Bean? Cukup lah kalo cuma buat main beberapa jam," kata Sakura.

"Jadi.. bener nih _amusement park_?" tanya Naruto.

"IYA!" teriak semuanya.

"Aduh.. kaga' usah pake teriak kenapa sih?"

--

"Kenapaaaa… kita jadi ada disini?" tanya seseorang dari balik sebuah tiang listrik. Ternyata itu Flack.

"Udaaah.. diem aja!" perintah seorang lagi. Ada beberapa orang lagi yang berdiri. Dibalik tiang listrik yang sama. Jadi udah tau dong betapa gerahnya mereka di balik 'benteng perlindungan' itu.

"Mac, kenapa kita sembunyi disini sih?" tanya Stella.

"Kita harus mencari sesuatu agar kita tidak kelihatan. Dan hanya ini objek yang ditemukan," jelas Mac.

"Tapi kenapa satu tiang? Tiang ramping?!" keluh Danny.

"Aku tidak melihat tiang yang lain," jawab Mac santai.

"Kalian mau aku jadi pembersih jalanan lagi, supaya berkurang satu orang?" tanya Don (Nonton episode CSI:NY Season 4, DOA For A Day. Disitu Don nyamar jadi penyapu jalanan. Hehehe..).

"Please?"

"Tapi aku tidak bawa bajunya."

"ARGH!!"

"Sebenarnya alasan kita berhimpitan dibalik sebuah tiang listrik tua yang ramping ini apa sih?" tanya Lindsay.

"Kita disini untuk menjalankan sebuah misi, kalian ingat?" jawab Stella.

"Iya, tapi misi apa?"

"Misi…" muka Mac berubah (sok) serius. "…Dari Tuan Hyuuga."

"Misi… misi apa itu?" tanya Hawkes ikut-ikut (sok) serius.

"Misi… mengintai Hinata!" JEGER! Petir dan kilat 'boongan' menyambar.

"Uh… ngapain kita pake' disuruh ngintai Hinata?" tanya Hawkes.

"Tuan Hyuuga takut Hinata diapa-apakan. Kan Hinata pergi pagi-pagi tuh?" jelas Mac.

"I-iya deh…"

Hari itu, mereka memakai vest anti peluru milik NYPD diluar baju mereka. Gimana mereka bisa ada vest anti peluru sementara baju satupun engga mereka bawa? Ternyata, waktu mereka kehisap wormhole itu, mereka lagi pake vest. Loh, terus, kenapa mereka pake vest anti peluru padahal di Konoha engga ada yang namanya pistol? Kata mereka sih, cuma buat gaya-gayaan doang…

"Aku melihat Hinata!" seru-bisik Lindsay.

"Mana? Mana?!" yang lain menanggapi dengan mengerubuti Lindsay.

"Aduh… itu, lagi jalan sama temen-temennya ke arah _amusement park_ itu!"

"Hmm… 130 ryo-nya masih ada?" tanya Mac. Semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Dengan disertai doa agar harga-harga di _amusement park_ itu murah-murah semua, kita, anak-anak NYPD yang terdampar di Konoha gara-gara wormhole akan mulai mengikuti Hyuuga Hinata masuk kedalam _amusement park_ itu!" kata Mac.

--

T.B.C and end of chapter 3!

Ohya, kalo' mau lihat gimana bentuk vest anti peluru yang mereka pake' itu, pergi kesini: wwwDOTimdbDOTcom/media/rm1971951360/nm0128655 (Di gambar itu, yang lagi pake vest anti peluru itu Stella ama Flack).

REVIEW!! Kalo' engga review… -nodongin piso, pedang, golok, kapak, dan gunting rambut anak bayi-. Enggalah! Helen kan authoress yang baik. Yang penting, review ya!! Dan maaf kalo' ada kesalahan kata-kata atau kalimat, kalo ada typo. Maaf ya! Dan maaf, lagi. Chapter ini pendek banget ya? Engga konsen abisnya.


	4. Not Be Able To Play Anything at the AP?

Stranded

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (dan milih Eddie Cahill jadi Don)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

Lindsay: Seperti biasa!

Semua: BALES REVIEW! IYA TAU!!

Lindsay, mojok: Hiks..

Danny: Wah! **Faika** **Araifa **bilang gue ganteng!! Heuheuheuheuheu… Lebih ganteng dari Kakuzu kan (Apa coba hubungannya dan dari mana dia tau tentang Kakuzu?)? Ga jadi Danny gimana maksudnya?

Hawkes: **Rin Kajuji**.. eh, kok kaya'nya dari chapter 3, kita berdua mulu ya yang ngurusin Faika ama Rin, ya?

Danny: Iya ya..

Hawkes: **Rin** bener banget! Ada-ada aja tuh, Tuan Hyuuga. Misi rahasia… tapi daripada engga dapet jatah nginep ama makan?

Mac: Wah, makasih, **Hazelleen**!! Dialog fav gue (tumben Mac ngomong gue? Lha, di chapter 2, dia ngomong 'aku'!?) juga itu tuh! Setidaknya itu menunjukkan bahwa anak-anak NYPD tuh di Konoha, pada bokek-bokek. Tapi, yaiyalah, secara kan kita pada ngga bawa duit ryo. Duit ryo itu tau-nya pas hari pertama di Konoha pula!

Stella: Akhirnya **FateBinder JeAnne** nge-review juga! Sudah kami tunggu-tunggu loh! Hohoho… Flack ma Hinata?? –ngelirik Flack- Tanya dulu deh ama si Helen. Pasti dia bakal langsung setuju.

Flack (diubah lagi namanya setelah Helen salah ketik jadi 'Don' di chappie 3. Kenapa ngga diganti? Helen males..): Eh, si Helen mana nih?

Stella: Tuh, lagi mojok berjamaah bareng Lindsay.

Flack: Kenapa?

Stella: Dia terharu ama orang-orang yang udah setia nge-review dari chapter 1. Walau cuma sedikit tapi dia bilang, pake sok nginggris, "It means a lot to me!!".

Danny: Trus, kenapa harus mojok?

Stella: Ngga tau. Emang habitatnya di pojokan kali?

Helen: Oh ya! Ada yang kelupaan! –semangat kembali- Helen sependapat ama **JeAnne**! Ya, Don emang pengkhianat, tapi kaya'nya ngga jelek, peang.. tapi mungkin emang agak rese –digetok Flack-. Mudah-mudahan Don cepet putus ama Devon dan berpaling ke Angell! Kalo' ngga, ya paling minim, berpaling ke Helen deh! –dibunuh- Dan Don emang KAWAII ABIS kalo pake vest anti peluru!! Kalo dia udah make vest-nya, tuh tipi udah mau Helen gunting dan 'gambar' Don itu mau Helen kliping.

Stranded

**CHAPTER 4: One-Day Stalker PART TWO: Not Be Able To Play Anything at the AP? Eeeekk..!!**

Di _amusement park_, anak-anak geng shinobi itu masih asyik-asyik main wahana-wahana yang ada di _amusement park_ (mulai sekarang, singkat 'AP' aja ya!) itu. Ngeliat anak-anak lagi pada asyik main jet coaster, arung jeram, ontang-anting (ini AP apa Dufan sih?), dan sebagainya, membuat anak-anak NYPD yang sekarang lagi kerja jadi CIA (ngepet, alias jadi-jadian), ngiler. Mereka udah lama banget engga ke AP atau semacamnya, apalagi Mac. Tidur aja paling 1 tahun bisa diitung pake jari!

"Eh… kita main yuk…" kata Danny dengan nada memelas.

"Kita disini untuk bekerja. Kita disini untuk misi, kenapa nyambungnya ke main?" tanya Mac.

"Lagi ngapain sih kita disuruh mengintai Hinata? Kan sudah jelas dia pergi bersama teman-temannya… dan ada si Uzumaki itu! Pasti dia aman. Percaya deh..!" kata Hawkes nyantai (OoC again..).

"Kita dibayar."

Seketika, semua aktivitas anak-anak NYPD, mulai dari Danny yang lagi ngitung uang (mulai menjelma jadi Kakuzu nih, abis nyebut-nyebut Kakuzu), Lindsay yang lagi dalam perjalanan untuk beli permen, Flack yang lagi tidur, Stella yang lagi neropong kegiatan Hinata, sampai Hawkes yang lagi buat-buat kalkulasi matematika di udara! Mereka kemudian menoleh ke Mac perlahan.

"Di..ba..yar?" tanya mereka semua pelan-pelan.

"Iya," jawab Mac singkat. Irit suara.

"Be..ra..pa?" tanya mereka lagi, pelan lagi.

"500 ryo per orang," jawab Mac lagi.

GRUJAK!

Seketika anak-anak NYPD sudah ada di posisi masing-masing, meneropong kegiatan Hinata dkk. Walaupun engga tau 500 ryo itu berapa dolar, tapi mereka main asumsi sendiri. 500 ryo 500 dolar. 500 dolar 5.000.000 rupiah! Wauw! Tunggu. Kenapa nyambungnya jadi ke rupiah? Tapi.. bener ngga sih kurs-nya segitu? Anggap ajalah segitu.

"Kalo udah uang aja.."

Sementara itu, Naruto, yang lagi seneng-seneng sama temen-temen-nya, merasa diikuti.

"Eh."

"Apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Kaya'nya ada yang ngikutin kita deh," kata Naruto.

"Palingan Konohamaru yang pengen minta uang jajan ke lo," kata Tenten.

"Engga, serius! Aura-nya engga kaya' Konohamaru."

"Emang aura..KRAUK..Konohamaru..KRAUK.. kaya' gi..KRAUK KRAUK..mana..KRAUK?" tanya Chouji sambil makan potato chips.

"Aura kekanak-kanakan dan jahat," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jahat..?"

"Maksudnya jail gitu."

"Coba, kulihat memakai Byakugan-ku dulu," kata Neji, Byakugan-nya udah mau aktif.

"Udah lah, Neji, ga usah! Kan hari ini lagi senang-senang, kok malah aktifin Byakugan (apa hubungan?) sih?" kata Tenten.

"Iya Neji! Jangan biarkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidupmu yang penuh semangat ini terbuang percuma!! Semangat, Neji, SEMANGAT!!" kata Lee dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Kalo sekali lagi lo ngomong begitu, ini beneran akan menjadi kesempatan sekali seumur hidup lo yang penuh semangat," ancam Tenten santai.

Biar dikate apapun, Neji tetep curiga ama suatu 'spot'. Dia curiga disitulah orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka bersembunyi. Ternyata yang bener-bener curiga bukan cuma Neji. Shikamaru pun ikut-ikutan curiga. Mereka berdua memasang tampang garang kearah 'spot' itu, yaitu sebuah tiang listrik ramping yang sudah dihias pake make-up ondel-ondel.

"Kaya'nya mereka sadar deh, kita mengintai mereka," kata Stella.

"Aku mau tanya satu hal," kata Flack.

"Apa?"

"Apa.. apa sebenarnya kita semua punya 'tiang ramping-complex', atau hanya Mac?" tanya Flack polos. Semuanya langsung memberikan 'death-glare' pada Mac.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita mengintai sambil jalan-jalan? Kan jadi tidak begitu di curigai tuh?" usul Lindsay.

"Brilian!" tukas Hawkes.

"Tapi.. kalau tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa menutupi, pasti akan ketahuan," kata Mac.

"Aku tau! Ada yang pake' koran, ada yang pake.. cotton candy!" kata Lindsay sambil berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang menjual permen kapas.

"Siapa yang mau?"

"Aku!" kata Stella dan Danny serempak.

"Mac? Doc? Flack?"

"Kami beli koran saja," kata Hawkes, alias Doc.

"Oke..". Lindsay lalu 'meluncur' menuju toko tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau permen? Gengsi?" tanya Hawkes pada Flack.

"E-engga. Aku punya pengalaman buruk aja sama cotton candy," jawab Flack agak gugup.

"Apa itu?"

"Uh.."

Flashback

Hari cerah di New York City. Flack kecil sedang bermain dengan adik perempuannya, Melanie, di sebuah AP (sama orang tua, pastinya). Melanie sedang memakan sebuah cotton candy. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah ide yang.. aslinya sih baik, cuma akhir-akhirnya aja..

"Hey, Don?" tanya Melanie.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau mencoba permen kapas ini?" tanya Melanie lagi, menyodorkan permen kapas pinknya pada kakaknya.

"Boleh," jawab Flack bersemangat. Um.. karena ini sekeluarga dan pastinya nama keluarganya sama, jadi disini, flashback, manggilnya Don aja. Ia mengambil segumpal permen dan langsung melahapnya. Sebelumnya, ia belum pernah memakan permen kapas. Ini akan menjadi pengalamannya yang pertama (dan terakhir..).

Don sudah melahapnya dan sedang mengunyahnya (cotton candy dikunyah?) selama beberapa saat ketika tiba-tiba mukanya berubah menjadi biru.

"Don?" tanya Melanie, tapi kakaknya tidak merespon.

"Don, kau kenapa?" tanya Melanie lagi, tapi sekali lagi kakaknya tidak merespon. Don memegang tenggorokannya seperti orang keselek. Menyadari itu, Melanie langsung berterika memanggil orang tua-nya.

"Ayah! Ibu!! NYPD!!" teriaknya _overeacted_. Orang tua-nya segera menghampiri Melanie (diikuti tatapan 'ni-anak-kenapa-sih' dari orang-orang disekitar).

"Ada apa, Melanie?" tanya ibunya, belum menangkap apa yang terjadi pada anak laki-lakinya.

"I-itu.. Don.. sepertinya dia tersedak.." kata Melanie, menunjuk Don.

"Don!!" teriak ibu dan ayahnya bersamaan.

Mereka berdua segera berusaha mengeluarkan cotton candy terkutuk itu dari tenggorokan Don. Setelah melakukan beberapa proses ritual, akhirnya cotton candy jahanam itu bisa keluar.

"AH! Akhirnya.. AKU TAK MAU MAKAN ITU LAGI! PERMEN SADIS!!" teriak Don semena-mena.

"Ngomong-ngomong Melanie.. kenapa tadi kau manggil-manggil NYPD segala?" tanya ayahnya.

"Kan ayah NYPD? Biar ayah nyampenya cepet aja.." jawab Melanie polos.

"Heh?"

End of flashback

"Gitu."

"Oh.. jadi karena itu ya? Kasian.. untung abis itu lo engga madesu (masa depan suram).." kata Hawkes.

"Engga setia kawan.."

"Hei! Ini dia cotton candy untuk Danny, Stella… dan aku! Ini 3 koran, silakan pilih. Aku beli beda merek," kata Lindsay sambil menyerahkan koran-koran.

"Suara Pembaharuan Konoha, Kompak, Lampu Hijau.. aku Kompak saja," kata Mac sambil mengambil koran yang paling kiri.

"Aku.. Suara Pembaharuan Konoha," kata Hawkes, mengambil koran paling kanan.

"Tersisa tinggal 1. Lampu hijau.." kata Flack. Ia lalu mengambil koran di tengah. Kertasnya berwarna pink.

"Kok lebih mirip tisu di rumah makan padang ya, daripada koran?" tanya Flack, mengamati koran ditangannya dengan jijik. Emang di New York ada resto padang?

"Udahlah! Kan kamu engga harus ngebaca. Nyante aja lagi!" kata Stella.

"Dibilang gitu juga tapi.."

Flack akhirnya harus pasrah dan menuruti perintah-perintah (kejam) dari Mac. Seperti ketika ada seorang ibu-ibu tua yang meminta selembar korannya untuk buang ingus (ew!).

"De', minta tisu-nya dong," kata ibu-ibu tua itu.

"Tisu? Tisu apa? Saya engga bawa tisu!" kata Flack.

"Jangan boong kamu sama saya! Saya mungking tua, tapi penglihatan saya masih bagus! Itu yang kamu pegang itu tisu dari restoran padang kan?" tuduh si ibu-ibu tua.

"Tisu? Ini koran, ibu!!" kata Flack setengah teriak.

"Ah! Jangan mencoba-coba mengelabui beta (?) kau! Sini! Minta selembar!" paksa ibu-ibu itu. Flack, yang udah cape' mau debat lagi, akhirnya ngasih 1 lembar.

"Terima kasih, anak muda," kata ibu itu begitu selesai buang ingus. "Sebagai gantinya, saya akan belikan kamu permen kapas 10. GRATIS! Saya yang punya toko disebelah sana. Itu tuh!" kata ibu itu bersemangat. Yang mau ditraktir udah melesat kemana tau begitu dengar kalimat 'belikan kamu permen kapas'.

-STRANDED-

"Habis ini mau kemana neh?" tanya Naruto, memimpin teman-temannya jalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kesitu? Kita belum kesitu kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tempat ini besar juga ya?" kata Shikamaru.

"Pastilah! Ini kan _amusement park_ terbesar di Konoha!" kata Kiba semangat.

"Terbesar.. karena tidak ada yang lain kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Ah, kau bisa saja!" jawab Kiba malu-malu. Padahal yang diomongin kan si AP. Kenapa harus dia yang malu-malu?

"Anak bodoh," respon Sasuke.

"APUA?! Dasar Uchiha!!" balas Kiba.

"Hei! Teman-teman! Ayo cepat! Nanti antriannya penuh loh!" teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka sudah jauh didepan bersama Hinata dan Tenten.

"Aku datang, Sakura-chaaaan!!" kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju anak-anak cewek.

"Gue ke toilet dulu ya," kata Neji sambil berbalik badan. Shikamaru sadar akan rencana Neji, ia juga berbalik.

"Gue juga," katanya malas-malasan.

"Jangan lama-lama ya!" teriak Tenten.

"Kalau lama, nanti kesempatan sekali seumur hidupmu akan terbuang percu.." kata-kata Lee terpotong. Neji dan Shikamaru menoleh. Ketika mereka menoleh, Lee sudah babak belur, dengan Tenten menginjaknya.

"Sudah kubilang kan! Jangan menyebut kalimat itu lagi!" Tenten memarahi Lee. Dengan pikiran 'dasar bodoh' mereka, Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju 'toilet'.

"Neji.. kau tidak mau ke toilet kan?" tanya Shikamaru, memulai pembicaraan. Neji menggeleng.

"Orang-orang itu.." kata Neji.

"Ya, aku tau."

Sesampainya didepan pintu toilet, mereka berbalik arah, kearah sebuah kursi taman. Di atasnya, duduk seseorang yang sedang membaca koran. Shikamaru duduk. Neji berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Orang itu tersentak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya orang itu bingung.

"Kenapa kau.. maaf. Maksudnya, kalian, mengikuti kami?" tanya Neji memperjelas.

"Kau dibayar siapa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Orang itu tampak ragu-ragu. Antara mau tetep disitu atau ke toilet. Antara tetep nutup rahasia atau ngebuka rahasia. Si Merah dan Si Putih bertengkar. Si Merah-lah yang menang. Buka rahasia.

"Hyuuga Hiashi.." kata orang itu.

"Pa-paman?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tunggu. Rasanya aku tau orang ini, Shikamaru. Hei. Kau 'korban' itu kan?" tanya Neji. Tiba-tiba sesuatu keluar dari belakang kursi, diikuti sekitar 4 yang lain.

"KAMI BUKAN KORBAN!!" teriak mereka. Katak, yang udah lega engga bisa terbang lagi, malah terbang lagi.

"Tuh kan.."

"Korban? Korban apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, mucul wormhole di halaman kediaman Hyugga dan Hinata-sama yang menemukan mereka. Setelah Hinata-sama meminta izin pada ottousama-nya, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan menginap di kediaman Hyuuga sampai wormhole yang bisa membawa mereka pulang muncul," jelas Neji panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Tapi, tetap saja kami bukan korban yang seperti itu," kata Mac, menurunkan korannya.

"Lalu? Kalian disini untuk apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kami diminta pamanmu untuk mengintai Hinata. Kemana dia pergi, dimana dia sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya dan dengan siapa dia pergi. Karena kalian pergi sebelum Tuan Hyuuga bangun kan? Dia khawatir," kata Mac.

"..Baiklah. Kalian boleh mengintai kami tapi jangan terlalu ekstrim," izin Neji.

"Ekstrim? Seperti apa contohnya?" tanya Lindsay.

"Flying-fox di kabel listrik misalnya.." jawab Shikamaru santai.. dan ngantuk.

"Emang kita sebodoh itu ya?" bisik Danny pada Flack.

"Dengan mata mereka.. mungkin iya.." bisik Flack balik.

"Baiklah. Kami akan balik ke teman-teman kami. Kalian, ikuti kami saja," kata Neji sambil berjalan, yang langsung diikuti Shikamaru yang sudah beranjak dari kursi.

"Untung engga disiksa.." kata Lindsay.

"Kamu mau?" tanya Danny.

-STRANDED-

"Ah. Mereka sudah kembali," kata Shino.

"Yo! Lama amat sih? Perasaan gue kalo' ke toilet ngga selama itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Iyakah? Bukannya malah lebih lama, karena ekstra Akamaru?" sindir Sai. Kiba sampe harus ditahan 6 temannya. 3 megang lengan, 3 lagi megang kaki. Jadi ngga seimbang deh (ngga nyambung). Butuh beberapa menit untuk Kiba mendinginkan diri. Ngga.. dia ngga masuk ke kulkas kok. Cuma masuk ke freezer yang ada di stand makanan terdekat doang.

"Abis ini mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Makan dulu yuk!" ajak Chouji dengan suara memelas plus puppy dog.. yang lebih mirip St. Bernard's puppy dog karena saking gendutnya. Bedanya, dia ngga ngeluarin banyak liur kaya' Beethoven. Kalo iya.. EW!

"Yok! Makan dulu! Gue juga udah laper neh!" kata Naruto.

"Pasti makan ramen.. dasar baka.." bisik Sasuke. Tapi, entah mengapa, udah dari chapter 2, pendengaran Naruto jadi setajam kelelawar. Ia langsung menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang, teme? Pasti kau mau makan tomat lagi!! Iya kan? Hayo! Ngaku aja lo! Yang makanin tomat-tomat Sakura yang harusnya dibuat makan malam kemarin itu kau kan, teme?!" kata Naruto, menginterogasi Sasuke dengan paksa. Sementara si Sakura udah siap-siap mau menerkam Sasuke.

"Sa..su..keee.. Jadi KAU ya.. yang makan tomat-tomat itu KEMARIN?" tanya Sakura, hawanya udah ngga enak.

"Eh.." Sasuke gelagapan.

"Biarin aja sih, tuh tomat lagipula masih mentah, belom dicuci dan baru dipanen dari kebun belakang rumah. Masih banyak bakterinya.." kata Sakura cuek. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke tepar. Nama boleh Uchiha, tapi kalo udah menyangkut melawan makhluk mikroorganisme, Uchiha-pun bisa menciut jadi mikroorganisme juga.

"Udah ah! Makan dulu, teparnya entar!" kata Kiba, berjalan sambil menyeret si Uchiha yang masih tepar.

-STRANDED-

"AH! KENYANG!!" seru Lee. Disampingnya, Shino tampak tidak bahagia.

"Kau kenapa, Shino?" tanya Kiba. Shino berbalik pada Kiba. Matanya (kelihatannya) sembab (dibalik kacamata hitamnya). Air mata bercucuran dari matanya. Shino langsung memegang pundak Kiba keras-keras.

"BUGGY HILAAAAAANNGGG…!!" teriak Shino. Semua mata simpatik tertuju padanya. Ada yang takut juga. Takut gilanya nular.

"Bu-buggy?" tanya Kiba takut-takut. Baru kali ini dia lihat Shino, yang biasanya ngomong cuman yang perlu-perlu dan penting-penting doang, teriak-teriak ga jelas (Shino: Heh! Ini penting tau!).

"Iya! Buggy! Kumbang warna hitam favoritku nomor 5!!" teriaknya lagi.

"Kukira semua kumbangmu berwarna hitam?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, tidak semua. Ada yang coklat. Misalnya si Pohan. Kenapa aku namai Pohan? Karena dia tinggal di pohon dan aku suka Annisa Pohan.. atatatatatattt..!! Jangan mencoba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kata Shino OOC.

"Si-siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Hinata mulai takut mau diterkam Shino.

"Dimana hilangnya?" tanya Shikamaru, mulai berakting jadi (sok) detektif.

"Waktu tadi kita makan tuh.."

"Kiiiitaaaa?? Lo aja kale, gue lagi diet!" sela Sakura.

"Okeh. Waktu tadi kita kecuali SAKURA makan tuh.. dia masih ada. Gue masih ngasi makan dia!" kata Shino.

"Lo kasih makan apa dia?" tanya Neji.

"Spicy chicken wings." Semua sweatdropped. Kumbang kok dikasih makan chicken wing? Spicy pula! Pantes aja dia kabur..

"Mungkin dia kabur cari air buat minum karena kepedesan kali?" kata Naruto memberi analisa asal.

"Minum udah ada disampingnya!" kata Shino mulai panik.

"Ato.. KRAUK.. mungkin dia.. KRAUK.. mau.. KRAUK.. cu.. KRAUK.. ci ta.. KRAUK.. ngan kali?" tanya Chouji memberi analisa asal dan ngaco.

"Lo kira dia bisa sabunan?!" tanya Naruto. Dalem hati Naruto padahal berpikir kalo si Buggy beneran bisa nyuci tangan sendiri, dia mau nangkep diem-diem dan jual tu kumbang jenius.

"Ah! Udahlah! Gue mau nyari si Buggy dulu!" kata Shino sambil berbalik masuk ke restoran lagi.

"Shino-kun! A-aku juga ikut cari!" kata Hinata mengejar Shino masuk.

-STRANDED-

Iyak! Ternyata udah 13 halaman aja.. Kebanyakan kaya'nya.. Tadinya cuman mau di-_split_ jadi 2 part, eh.. malah MUNGKIN jadi 3 part.

First ever in this fan fic: **Bedak Talek!**

Helen: Helow, helow!! Inilah **Inuzumaki Helen**, authoress dari fan fic ini! Inilah **Bedak Talek**!! Yay!!

Stella: Kenapa namanya bedak talek?

Helen: Karena waktu kecil, Helen selalu nyamain **talkshow** ama **bedak talek**. Kan sama-sama ada 't', 'a', 'l', ama 'k'. Ya Helen main samain aja ama bedak talek.

Stella: Ini anak..

Helen: Kan waktu itu Helen masih tekaaaa..!!

Danny: Kita kurang nampang ya chapter ini?

Helen: Duh! Ini tuh fan fic Naruto. Berarti Naruto-nya harus lebih banyak dong! Jangan egois deh!

Danny: Lha, orang elo yang nulis?

Helen: Oh ya, rikues untuk jadi **orang gila** oleh **Vic70rz** bakal muncul di chapter depan. Cameo doang tapinya ya! Maap!

Hinata –ngangkat tangan-: Helen, aku mau nanya dong.

Helen: Kenapa?

Hinata: Kenapa dialog-ku cuman sedikit di chapter ini?

Helen: -ngga percaya- Yee.. manis-manis egois juga lu ya. Entar di chappie depan, semua punya line! Noh! Puas?

Flack: Eh, Helen?

Helen: Ya?

Flack: Udah jam 9 tuh. Ngga mau nonton One Wedding and a Funeral? Ada gue lah pastinya.

Helen: Narsis lo! Ngga ah, udah pernah nonton di Yutup (YouTube). Gue cuman pengen nonton Things About Heroes. Lo minggu depan ke Chicago kan?

Flack: Iya.

Helen: Oiya, Helen mau nanya nih, 500 ryo tuh dikit apa banyak sih? Dikit ya? Apa banyak? Dikit ah! Banyak! Ah, dikit!! –terlarut dalam argumen dengan diri sendiri-

-STRANDED-

**Chapter 5: One-Day Stalker PART THREE: The 'Buggy' Incident**. Don't miss it! Review ya!! Thanks buat yang udah nge-review. Review membuat hari-hari Helen cerah! (kaya' lagu Tasya..) Helen belom ada uang untuk nyewa orang buat promosi dan nyuruh review ato sebagainya. Tapi kaya'nya ada seseorang yang bisa dicomot gratis deh.. –ngelirik Mac-


	5. The 'Buggy' Incident

Stranded

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (dan milih Eddie Cahill jadi Don)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

Helen: Helen baru nge-post hari itu.. cuma beberapa jam doang, review-nya nambah 4! Makasi ya semua yang udah nge-ripyu!! Udah chapter 5 nih (jadi inget 'Do You Really?' yang lagi ditulis chapter 5-nya tapi mentok mulu ide-nya)

Flack: Ahem. Buat **FateBinder JeAnne**: NGGA!! Gue NGGA PUNYA kejadian buruk ama permen kapas!! Helen tu ya, main nulis tanpa ijin!

Helen: Bodo amat! Kan gue authoress-nya! Eh, Don, lo putus aja gih, ama Devon. Daripada lo kena tendang gue ama **JeAnne**. Entar gue pasangin ama Hinata deh (padahal niatnya masangin ama Angell tapi berhubung tu cewek ngga ada di fic ini.. larinya ke Hinata deh).

Flack: Mikir-mikir dulu ya.

Helen: Pembunuh yang di hostage? Maksudnya di episode 'Hostage'? Ngga tau juga deh. Terakhir kali kan si Mac-nya dibawa kabur (kaya' kawin lari ajah.. –digebuk Mac-) ama penjahatnya.

Shino, muncul dari mana ngga tau: EH! Annisa Pohan tuh lagi booming tau di Konoha! –pergi lagi dengan santai-

Hawkes: Gue rasa nama-nama koran di Konoha tuh aneh-aneh. Masa ada koran di Konoha namanya panjaaaaang banget. Apa itu namanya lupa kalo ngga salah "**Koran Shinobi Konoha Khusus untuk berita-berita disekitar Konoha untuk semua Shinobi Konoha yang ingin mengetahui berita-berita disekitar Konoha**". Tuh judul koran nutupin satu halaman muka. Untung gue milih koran yang waras.. **Rin Kajuji** (eh, Helen ngga sadar loh kalo yang ngeladenin Rin itu Hawkes melulu!) suka koran yang mana?

Danny: **Faika Araifa** itu jatah gue! Hehe.. makasih ya udah muji gue! Ngga tau kenapa, gue tuh suka aja ama cotton candy dan cotton candy tuh lebih 'rasional' daripada koran. Gue kan bukan bapak-bapak yang suka duduk-duduk di teras rumah pagi-pagi, minum kopi sambil baca koran abis itu anaknya ke sekolah cium tangan dulu (ngga nyambung).

Helen: Sama-sama, **darkerThanDarkness**. Di chapter ini deh munculnya! Shino emang sifat 'asli'nya begitu. Suka treak-treak gaje, ngasi makan peliharaan aja yang ngga bener. Mau jadi apa ya dia entar gede? Pawang kumbang-pun palingan ngga kesampean –dihajar Shino-..

Flack: Thanks ya udah mau nge-review, **Nakamura arigatou**! Yaiyalah CSI NYPD keren! Hinata anak indigo? Ga tau ya. Gue tanya entar. Wah, suka Lampard ya? Iya nih, gue keselek cotton candy gara-gara dia -ngelirik Helen-... Oke deh, ini dia apdetan-nya! Oh ya, kata Helen, Helen udah ngelamar jadi OC dan nangis-nangis ditengah hujan batu sambil tereak, "DITRIMA DONG!!". Gila kali ya tu anak? -ditampar Helen-

Mac, Stella dan Lindsay dateng tiba-tiba: Kita maaanaaa??

Stranded

**CHAPTER 5: One-Day Stalker PART THREE: The 'Buggy' Incident**

"Loh? Kok pada masuk lagi ke restoran?" tanya Stella dengan binokular-nya.

"Ada yang ketinggalan kali?" ujar Danny sambil mengunyah permen kapas warna pink-nya. (Danny: Gue kan mau-nya warna ungu!! Hueeee..!!)

-STRANDED-

"NGGA ADAAAA..!!" teriak Shino tiba-tiba. Seluruh pengunjung restoran itu langsung mengungsi sambil bawa makanan-makanan mereka. Mereka takut terkena wabah yang disebar Shino.

"Serius lo?" tanya Shikamaru sambil terus mencari.

"Asli, ga ada. Kita udah nyari hampir seluruh pelosok restoran ini.. AMPE TOILET CEWEK JUGA GUE YANG DIUTUS!! Kenapa ngga anak cewek aja sih?!" protes Sai bertubi-tubi, tapi tetep ngga ada ekspresi.

"Ngga pengen ke toilet," jawab Ino enteng.

"Duh, gimana nih, Mawi? Dia kan sahabat kamu.." kata Shino pada Mawi, seekor kumbang bertanduk miliknya yang ia letakkan di telapak tangannya.

"Ini lagi.. Atas dasar apa.. Mawi?" tanya Tenten bingung (ya iyalah kalo nanya bingung! Masa kalo nanya ngeden?).

"Oh, mama gue suka ama Mawi, artis Malaysia, yang dalam opini gue sih boy of a kite abis. Trus, mama gue maksa gue namain ni kumbang Mawi waktu pertama kali dia menetas. Daripada gue kena bogem dan disuruh tinggal dibawah jembatan ampe gue bertelor, mendingan gue nurut aja deh. Mawi itu kumbang bertanduk warna biru tua kesukaan gue nomor 2 lho," kata Shino panjang lebar.

Dua alfabet. 'O' dan 'h'. Itu aja yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. Rada bingung juga sih mereka, tapi daripada entar disuruh nyari si Buggy ampe disuruh masukin kepala ke kloset, mendingan ngangguk-ngagguk aja deh.

"AYO! Kita jangan menyerah!! Kita harus nyari Buggy lagi!!" seru Shino dengan semangat orang yang mau ngebantai Belanda abis itu dibakar (sekarang Shino udah sudi joinan ama Zetsu. Kanibal!).

"Iyaaaaeee…" kata teman-temannya ngga semangat. Loh? Chouji mana? Oh, dia lagi bayar 6 burger GedeMac (Mac selalu protes ama nama 'BigMac'. Disini dia pasti protes juga karena yang diubah cuman 'Big'-nya doang) di kaunter.. Heh?

-STRANDED-

Kita tinggal dulu anak-anak yang lagi sibuk nyariin kumbangnya Shino, Buggy si Buronan, dan kita lihat apa yang anak-anak NYPD sedang lakukan.

Mac: Baca koran Kompak yang udah dibeliin Lindsay.

Stella: Neropong thu restoran, jaga-jaga kalo misalnya anak-anak udah pada kelar nyari buronan dan keluar restoran.

Danny: Ngabisin cotton candy warna pink-nya (Danny: Gue maunya warna UNGU! Hueee.. eeee.. eeee.. laa, ela, ela, eee.. eee.. eee..).

Lindsay: Ngerecokin Stella dengan cara ngasi tebakan-tebakan dan humor jayus. Stella ampe ngibas-ngibasin tangan biar Lindsay pergi. Dia kira Lindsay lalat kali ya?

Hawkes: Ikut-ikutan serius baca korannya, Suara Pembaharuan Konoha dan berpikir, "Pembaharuan Konoha ternyata bisa bersuara toh.." (ngga nyambung).

Flack: Molor (paling singkat).

"KELUAR!!" teriak Stella tiba-tiba. Untung yang ngedenger cuman orang-orang dalam radius 700 m.

"Apa sih?! Ganggu orang tidur aja!" protes Flack. Mukanya loreng-loreng gede. Loreng-loreng gede? Oh, ternyata tadi dia tidur di bangku taman yang kayu-kayunya itu gede-gede. Begonya, dia tidur tengkurep kaya' cacing.

"Muke lo kenape?" tanya Danny mem-betawi. Cotton candy pinkie-nya udah abis. (Danny: AKHIRNYA ABIS JUGA!! Gue mau beli yang UNGU! U-N-G-U!)

"Gue tengkurep tadi di bangku."

"Ada apa sih, Stella?" tanya Mac. Agak keganggu juga, orang dia lagi baca berita tentang razia disalah satu diskotik di Konoha yang ternyata pemiliknya adalah Orochimaru. Jadi yang nari ya.. anak buahnya yang berupa ITU (Helen phobia ama spesies-nya Manda, jadi kalo' ngomong ITU, bilangnya ITU. Tapi ngerti kan?). ANBU yang nge-razia agak jijay juga ngeliatnya.

"Mereka baru keluar dari restoran!" kata Stella dengan semangat yang menyamai semangat Shino mau ngebantai Belanda.

"Mana? Mana?". Anak-anak NYPD langsung rebutan binokuler-nya Stella, yang notabene kecil banget. Komplotan Danny dan Flack ngerebutin teropong kiri, komplotan Hawkes dan Lindsay ngerebutin teropong bagian kanan. Stella narik tengahnya, mempertahankan binokuler kesayangannya. Mac? Ngeliatin anak-anak shinobi itu tanpa binokuler. Orang jaraknya cuman 4,5 meter, masih bisa keliatan dong?

"Halo,halo,halo..!! Lagi ngapain nih,nih,nih..?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. "Woy, Victor nanya loh! Lalalalala..!!" Ternyata tu anak gila.. Anak-anak NYPD langsung noleh.

Flack: Kita..

Hawkes: Lagi..

Lindsay: Rebutan..

Danny: Binokuler..

Stella: PUNYA GUE!! (paling kalap)

"Ngapain pake binokuler? Kaga' usah pake juga keliatan!" ujar Mac.

Kontan semuanya diem.

"Oh iya, ya.. bego banget ya kita?" kata Hawkes. Ia melepas pegangannya dari binokuler.

"Iya, iya.." Lindsay, Danny dan Flack ikut-ikutan ngelepas tangan dari binokuler, meninggalkan Stella sendirian megangin tengahnya.

"Woy! Bantuin gue dong! Susah ngelepas nih!" kata Stella minta tolong. Tapi emang nasib, temen-temennya udah pada asik merhatiin anak-anak shinobi.

"Woy.."

"Eh, udah sini aku aja yang ngebantuin!" kata Victor bahagia. Ia mengambil satu sisi binokuler. Tapi karena tadi pada narik sepenuh jiwa dan raga, waktu Victor narik, eh copot.

"Binokuler gue.."

"Uwaa.. Victor matahin binokuler! Victor matahin binokuler! Victor matahin binokuler!" nyanyi Victor 'bahagia'.

"Binokuler gue.. HYAAATTTT!!" Stella langsung meluncurkan tendangan 1 bayangannya, yang langsung mengantarkan Victor ke London.

"Victor nangkring diatas Big Ben!" teriaknya.

-STRANDED-

"Udahlah, Shino-kun.. Relain aja!" kata Hinata menenangkan Shino. Ia mengelus-ngelus punggung Shino.

"Hiks.. Buggy.." ratap Shino.

"Kita ngga nemu dia didalem. Mungkin dia udah direbus trus dihidangkan dan tamunya tanpa sadar makan dia abis itu.." cerocosan ngga mutu Sasuke berhenti karena Shino memberikan _death glare_ yang betul-betul mematikan.

"Mungkin dia udah bukan rejeki lo kali?" tanya Naruto.

"Gue udah punya dia dari gue TK. Itu tuh rejeki! Emang rejeki bisa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk merantau gitu?" tanya Shino.

"Bisa aja," jawab Naruto ngasal.

"Udah yuk pulang! Ngantuk.." kata Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Lo mah emang ngantuk mulu!" celetuk Ino.

"Ngga! Kita ngga boleh pulang! Kita harus nyari Buggy sampe KE-TE-MU!" perintah Shino. Sekarang bukannya ngebantai Belanda, dia malah jadi Belanda..

"WHAD?! Ngga bisa! No way!" tukas teman-temannya. Menolak lah.. Masa' dipaksa buat nyari kumbang ga jelas gitu?

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Shino polos.

"Ya 'ketemu'-nya itu kapan?! Bisa aja nanti malem, bisa aja besok, bisa aja minggu depan, bisa aja bulan depan, bisa aja taun depan, bisa aja dasawarsa depan, bisa aja lustrum depan, bisa aja abad depan!!" kata Kiba mewakili teman-temannya. 11 teman-teman dibelakangnya ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Kurang 1 orang. Siapa?

"Gue setuju aja ama Shino," kata Lee enteng.

"WHAD?!" temen-temennya kaget berjamaah.

"Menurut gue, mencari rejeki itu baik! Menurut gue lagi, mencari di AP sebesar ini merupakan pengalaman sekali seumur hidup dan olahraga yang baik! Menurut gue lagi, kasian Shino ngga ada Buggy! Menurut gue lagi, masa muda jangan dipake buat bersedih! Menurut gue lagi, untuk menghindari itu, Buggy harus ditemukan! Menurut gue lagi, gue ngga bisa berhenti ngomong!" kata Lee semangat.

"Kalo gitu, BERHENTI!" perintah Tenten. Seketika itu juga, Lee berhenti ngomong ngga jelas.

"Bagus."

"Jadi?" Shino H2C. Puppy eyes-nya, walaupun temen-temennya ngga yakin karena matanya ditutup kacamata item, udah ngalahin puppy eyes-nya Akamaru, yang langsung menggonggong protes ketika tau Tuan Inuzuka-nya ngasi nilai 10 buat puppy eyes Shino.

"Oke.. sebagai ketua disini.." Naruto otomatis digebukin temen-temennya.

"Gue.. mau bilang.. kita temenin lo nyari.." Naruto langsung pingsan.

"Na-naruto-kun!!" seru Hinata.

"Udah yuk, tinggalin aja tu 2 orang ga jelas.." kata Sasuke.

"Kamu GA' BOLEH NGATAIN HINATA GA JELAS!!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Eh, i-iya deh.. Kita tinggalin aja 1 orang ga jelas yang lagi tepar.. dan 1 orang yang.." Sasuke melirik pacarnya, yang lagi melototin dia. "Jelas abis! Ampe silau!" lanjut Sasuke ga jelas.

"Makasih ya, teman-teman! Gue sayang ama kalian semua!!" seru Shino, yang udah ngambil ancang-ancang mau meluk temen-temennya, tapi mereka keburu menghindar duluan. Shino, OOC gini serem juga ya?

"Terserah lo deh, tapi.. jangan meluk kami, oke?" kata Neji. Shino mengangguk.

"Kok pada mau sih nyariin kumbang dia? Mendokuse.. Nyariin itu udah ngambil waktu tidur sore gue tau!" protes Shikamaru. Dia tidur bukan cuman tidur siang ama tidur malam doang. Ada tidur subuh, tidur fajar, tidur zuhur, tidur siang (waktunya beda 1 jam sama tidur zuhur), tidur ashar, tidur sore (waktunya juga beda 1 jam ama tidur ashar), tidur maghrib, tidur isya sama tidur malam (beda 1 jam..). Udah kaya' waktu sholat aja ya?

"Lo bukannya tadi udah tidur? Ampe kentang goreng lo kaga' lo makan. Tadinya mau gue ambil, tapi udah banjir iler lo sih.." kata Ino. Shikamaru mendelik padanya.

"Bodo amat si. Tadi itu kan tidur ashar," jawab Shikamaru.

-STRANDED-

"Gue laper nih.." kata Danny.

"Lah? Tadi bukannya abis makan cotton candy lagi 2?" tanya Lindsay.

"Cotton candy, neng! Mana kenyang?" kata Danny lagi. Ia melirik restoran yang tadi terjadi huru-hara oleh anak-anak shinobi.

"Disitu aja ya? Mau ga?" tanya Danny melas.

"Uang kita cukup ngga?" tanya Hawkes balik.

"Kan entar kita bakal dapet uang lagi. Udahlah, patungan aja!" kata Mac.

"Bos sudah bersabda!" kata Danny lebih ga jelas dari Sasuke.

-STRANDED-

"Gilaaaa... MAHAL AMAT!!" seru anak-anak NYPD saat mereka sudah ada di depan kaunter. Ayam sayap aja disitu 1650 ryo. GedeMac (Mac langsung protes-protes ke mbak-mbak kasir) 2300 ryo. PaHe, Pangan Hemat, paket di restoran itu aja harganya 5210 ryo! Apanya yang hemat? Mereka jadi pada bertanya-tanya, gimana semua orang, ngga cuma anak-anak shinobi doang, bisa makan disitu. Perasaan dari penampilan, tajiran anak-anak NYPD deh.. -digaplok anak-anak shinobi-

Semua mata menuju kearah gambar kentang goreng SMALL yang bertanda '2800 ryo'. Mereka mulai ngitung-ngitung. "130 dikali 6.. BUSEEETTT!! (Helen juga bilang ini waktu abis ngitung 130 x 6. Asli!) Kita cuman punya 780 ryo!" kata Stella.

"Itu aja yang SMALL, gimana yang GIANT??" tanya Lindsay, yang langsung disambut kruyukan dari perut Danny.

"Gue laper banget nih.."

"Tapi disini ngga ada restoran lain. Gimana dong?" tanya Lindsay.

"Mbak,mbak.. ada makanan yang harganya dibawah 780 ryo ga?" tanya Hawkes.

"Oh.. makanan ngga ada, Pak (Hawkes langsung mencak-mencak dipanggil 'Pak'). Tapi minuman ada!"

-x-

"Kenapa.. nasib gue begini? SROOTT.. KRUYUK.. Padahal gue di New York.. SROTT.. KRUYUK.. anak tajir tau ga seh?!" kata Danny marah-marah sambil nyeruput minumannya. Lebih tepatnya, air Aquwak-nya. Setiap kali air Aquwak masuk ke perutnya, kukuruyuk-nya semakin gede.

"Terima ajah.. Gue juga anak tajir kok.." ujar Flack.

-STRANDED-

"AH!" teriak Chouji tiba-tiba, membuat teman-temannya menengok.

"Ada apa, Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Buggy udah ketemu!?" tanya Shino semangat.

"Bukan.. ada yang ngebuang potato chip disini!" katanya. Teman-temannya menunduk, menatap potato chip terbuang. Ternyata, potato chip itu tuh cuma sebesar kurang lebih 0,3 milimeter. Kecil banget. Tapi toh Chouji tetep ngambil dan makan itu.. Eh?

"Ayo, kita cari lagi Buggy. Jangan menyerah!!" kata Shino dengan 'semangat-bantai-Belanda'-nya lagi.

"Udahlah, Shino. Kita udah nyari hampir sejam. Nyerah ajalah. Palingan si Buggy itu udah ngga mau ama lo lagi," kata Naruto santai. Shino langsung melotot.

"Maap.."

"Kita haru cari ulang! Dari restoran!" seru Shino. Gantian teman-temannya yang melotot.

"CARI ULANG!? Kita udah pegel, Shino!" protes teman-temannya, tapi Shino tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Shino malah menyeret mereka semua, dibantu Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Buggy itu.." Shino menyeret teman-temannya. "Udah gue pelihara dari moyangnya masih telor. Udah gue pelihara dari gue umur 4 tahun! Jadi kalo misalnya dia ngga ada.. gue.." Shino nangis (lagi). Teman-temannya jadi iba terhadapnya.

"Ya udah. Kalo Buggy sebegitu pentingnya buat lo.. Kita mau deh nyariinnya. Iya ga?" tanya Kiba ke teman-temannya. Muka-muka mereka agak-agak ngga setuju.

"Iya ga..?!" kali ini Kiba bertanya lebih kencang. 'Death glare' pun menyertai. Teman-temannya mengangguk pasrah.

"Teman-teman.. Makasih ya!" kata Shino.

"Sama-sama. Tapi sebagai rasa terima kasih.. BIARIN KITA JALAN SENDIRI DONG!" protes Naruto. Shino dan Lee langsung melepas pegangan mereka.

"Maap.."

-STRANDED-

"Udah yuk ah! Duduk didalem sini.. Orang-orang seakan-akan nyindir kita!" kata Danny sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Entar dulu lah. Kita didalem sini kan sekalian ngadem," kata Hawkes sambil nyeruput Aquwak-nya.

"Tapi.. Mereka makan! Nyindir abis kaga tuh?"

"Udahlah Danny. Terima aja kenyataan kalo lo bisa jadi miskin begini. Mereka makan burger, makan kentang goreng large, sementara kita cuman minum air putih yang itu pun kita harus minta-minta uang 45 ryo dulu ke orang-orang. Kita disini cuma ngadem," kata Lindsay.

"Tapi kan.."

"Danny, udah deh. Diem, duduk, dan ngadem aja!" perintah Mac. Danny langsung mingkem dan duduk manis kaya' anak TK.

"Pinter.. Adoh!" Mac tiba-tiba ber-'Adoh'. Yang lain menengok.

"Kenapa, Mac?" tanya Lindsay.

"Kaya' ada yang geli-geli di kantong celana gue," kata Mac.

"Lo rogoh aja," kata Flack.

"Ngerepotin." Tadi Flack yang jadi Shikamaru dengan tidur ga tau tempat dan gaya, sekarang Mac yang jadi Shikamaru.. Apa kata Hokage??

-STRANDED-

"Nah, pencarian ulang Buggy,"

"DIMULAI!!". Anak-anak shinobi langsung (menerobos) masuk ke restoran tempat mereka makan tadi. Mereka nyari satu petak satu petak (maksudnya satu ubin satu ubin mereka pelototin) ketika Hinata menyadari keberadaan anak-anak NYPD yang lagi ngeliatin anak-anak shinobi dengan cengo.

"Eh, kalian! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata menghampiri anak-anak NYPD dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Eh, Hinata. Kami lagi ngadem disini," kata Lindsay.

"Kita kan bokek, makanya cuman bisa beli minum doang," sahut Danny dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa disini makanannya mahal-mahal semua?" tanya Hawkes.

"Oh, kalian tidak baca papan didepan ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Papan apaan?"

"Sini deh." Hinata menarik tangan Stella. Yang lain mengikuti. Di luar, Hinata menunjukkan sebuah papan yang berdiri tegak hanya saja.. pendek. Disitu tertera 2 buah kalimat sederhana namun cukup menohok hati anak-anak NYPD.

**McSibals Restoran**

**RESTORAN MCSIBALS HANYA UNTUK ORANG KAYA. ORANG BOKEK DILARANG MASUK!**

"To the point abis.."

"Ni restoran kejam amat sih?!" protes Danny.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngapain disini? Kok temen-temen kamu pada melototin ubin kaya' cicak keinjek ekornya gitu sih?" tanya Flack ngasal.

"Oh, mereka sedang mencari kumbang Shino, Buggy, yang hilang. Shino tak mau pulang sampai Buggy ditemukan dan dia juga menyuruh kami ikut mencari. Jadi, begitulah.." jelas Hinata.

"Oh.. Kami boleh bantu ga?" tanya Mac.

"Bantu? Mencari kumbang? Tentu saja boleh! 40 mata lebih baik daripada 28 mata!" ujar Hinata ceria.

"28? Aku kira teman-temanmu, ditambah kamu, jumlahnya 13? Dan setahuku, mereka semua punya 2 mata," kata Mac.

"Akamaru, anjing Kiba ikut mencari juga," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Akamaru yang sedang mengendus-ngendus dan menabrak Sai kepala-kepala.

-STRANDED-

"Ketemu?" tanya Shino.

"Engga," balas Neji singkat.

"Buggy... dimana kamu?"

"Jangan menyerah dulu. Gue juga dulu waktu kecil punya anjing, terus dia hilang. Tapi ternyata... dia ngga kembali. Eh? Gimana sih? Kok gue malah nyeritain begituan? Duh.. sori ya!" ujar Danny yang main nyerocos tentang anjingnya waktu kecil.

"Ga apa-apa.."

"Ayo kawan-kawan mudaku! Kita cari la-" kata-kata Lee terputus ditengah jembatan. Matanya seketika membulat (lebih bulet daripada mata buletnya).

"Shino.."

"Ya?"

"Buggy itu warnanya hitam kan?"

"Iya."

"Bertanduk?"

"Iya."

"Matanya oval yang terletak ditengah?" (kumbang apa yang ciri-cirinya 'mata oval terletak ditengah'?)

"Iya."

"Itu.."

Semua kepala menoleh pada satu tujuan. Kantong celana Mac. Bukan cuman kantong celana biasa. Tapi kantong celana dengan 'little-black-thingy' nangkring. Shino langsung mendekat.

"Buggy?" 'Little-black-thingy' itu menongolkan badannya yang kecil berwarna hitam metalik. Seketika itu juga, gantian mata Shino yang membulat (keliatan dari mulutnya sih, dia kaget.. Ga tau dari balik kacamatanya sebenernya dia lagi ekspresi apaan).

"BUGGY!!" teriak Shino. Seketika itu juga teman-temannya bersorak-sorai gembira. Tamu restoran menepi, takut keinjek-keinjek. Konveti dan balon jatuh diatas Shino dan Buggy. Mereka berpelukan, dan bergandengan menuju matahari terbenam.. EH! Apa sih? Kok malah jayus begini?

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!! Yuk, pulang!" ajak Naruto. Tapi Shino tidak beranjak dari situ.

"Heh, ayo kita pulang. Entar emak lo mencak-mencak aja lo pulang malem. Lukisan gue belom selesai nih.." kata Sai.

"Lukisan apa lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Pengen tau aja si lo."

"Shino?" Sakura mendekat pada Shino. Shino ngga tau matanya lagi ngapain.

"Kok.. Buggy bisa ada dikantong lo?" tanya Shino ke Mac (ngomong ke orang tua.. apalagi kakek-kakek -dilempar Mac ke Islandia- itu yang sopan ya, Shino). Mac bingung.

"Gimana gue bisa tau?" tanya Mac lagi.

"Tadi kami udah nyari direstoran, ngga ketemu loh," kata Shino.

"Mana gue tau? Mungkin kalian ngga nyari bener?"

"Ga' mungkin! Kami udah melototin dan nyiumin ubin! Masa' ngga keliatan?" bela Shino.

"Mungkin.. OH!!" teriak Mac tiba-tiba. Shino langsung loncat mundur.

"A-apa sih?"

"Tadi ada geli-geli gitu dikantong gue, tapi ga gue rogoh. Sekitar 15 menit sebelum kalian datang lagi kesini. Mungkin Buggy masuk kesitu waktu itu?"

"Hm. Coba gue tanya dulu. Bener gitu Buggy?" tanya Shino kepada Buggy. Anak-anak shinobi dan NYPD bengong. Shino ternyata ngomong ama kumbangnya..

"Hm. Hm. Okeh. Okeh. Iyaaaa.." Shino ngomong kaya' lagi telponan.

"Kata Buggy.. iya dia masuk ke kantong lo." Mac bernafas lega.

"Mungkin karena Buggy kecil banget, kita jadi susah nemuinnya?" tanya Sakura. Shino mengangguk. "Iya juga sih.."

"Ya udah, berarti.. case close?" tanya Flack.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Ketika mereka baru membalikkan badan untuk keluar dari restoran, seseorang menghadang mereka. Ia membawa pel dan sapu. Ia memakai nametag 'KEPALA KARYAWAN'.

"Sebelum kalian pergi... BERSIHKAN DULU RESTORAN INI DARI KONVETI DAN BALON-BALON GA PENTING INI!!" Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, mereka semua menuruti perintah kepala karyawan itu.

-STRANDED-

"Baiklah. Jadi, saya telah memberi kalian misi menjaga Hinata, dan kalian berhasil membawanya pulang, lengkap dengan paket Neji juga, dengan selamat sentosa, menghantarkan Hinata dan Neji pulang, ke pintu gerbang Hyuuga Mansion," kata Hiashi, ngutip pembukaan UUD 1945 alinea 4.

"Karena kalian berhasil, maka saya akan memberi kalian tambahan uang."

_"Ini dia!" _pikir anak-anak NYPD.

"500 ryo bukan?" tanya Hiashi. Anak-anak NYPD mengangguk.

"Ini dia!" Anak-anak NYPD, yang tadinya cengar-cengir mendadak cengo. Hiashi menunjukkan mereka sebuah foto.

"Eh, Tuan Besar Hyuuga.. I-ini apa?" tanya Mac.

"Tentu saja ini toko milik kalian!" kata Hiashi. Anak-anak NYPD berusaha menelan dan mencerna kalimat Hiashi tersebut. Toko.. toko.. toko.. kalian.. kalian..

"HAH!? TOKO?! KAMI!?" teriak anak-anak NYPD serempak.

"Iya. Saya pikir, kalian ada kepandaian juga. Bukan hanya dalam kriminalis, tapi dalam berdagang juga. Hanya saja, kalian belum begitu mengembangkannya. Nah, dengan ini, saya menghadiahi kalian sebuah kios di tengah desa, tempat strategis untuk berjualan!" kata Hiashi semangat.

"Tapi.. sa-saya pikir hadiah 500 ryo-nya itu.. dalam bentuk.. uang.." kata Flack terbata-bata. Hiashi menggeleng.

"Oh, tidak. Saya kan tidak bilang bahwa hadiahnya akan dalam bentuk uang. Saya hanya bilang jika kalian berhasil membawa pulang Hinata dengan selamat, maka kalian akan mendapat 500 ryo. Nah, kios ini berharga 500 ryo," kata Hiashi menerangkan tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal orang-orang yang tadinya cengar-cengir nazong cralala didepannya udah mati duduk bersimpuh.

-STRANDED-

Oh ya, diawal cerita Shino bilang Mawi itu 'Boy of a Kite' kan? Itu artinya 'A-L-A-Y'. Boy A(nak) Kite LAY(ang-layang). Itu perkataan pengganti alay di sekolah Helen. Soalnya di sekolah Helen lagi ada anak Jepang kelas 9 homestay di Jakarta dan sekolah di Labschool (sekolah Helen). Jadi kalo misalnya thu anak (namanya Tomoyo) nanya alay artinya apa, kami udah siap perang. Bilang aja, "Oh.. alay means BOY OF A KITE". Biarin aja dia cengo. Cengo cengo dah.

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini rada jayus. Lagi sibuk soalnya. Di sekolah kan lagi banyak musibah (sebut aja KELAS HELEN KEBAJIRAN!) jadinya murid-muridnya disuruh ikut mikirin solusi.. Chapter ini panjang ngga sih? Helen ngga bisa liat udah berapa halaman soalnya Helen ngerjain ini di WordPad. Laptop Helen abis di re-install dan Helen males ng-install Microsoft Office. Lama banget sih!

Ya udah, tetep READ and REVIEW ya!

Next on Stranded: **CHAPTER 6: The Rainbow Dango**


	6. The Rainbow Dango

Stranded

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (dan milih Eddie Cahill jadi Don)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

Helen: Mana angus, belom bangun, kolam!

Flack: Paan tuh?

Helen: Sekolah Helen angus, belom direnopasi, eh, udah banjir, Jum'at tanggal 29 tuh Helen ngga belajar soalnya kelas Helen dan kelas-kelas ditingkatan Helen (dan tingkat bawah) BANJIR. Air ngerembes dari lantai 3, lantai yang abis kebakar. Waktu Helen mau ngambil sesuatu di loker, Helen basah-basahan. Air netes dimana-mana. Serasa kaya' sekolah di Bojong Kenyot. Padahal Labschool kan sekolah bagus? Kenapa juga angus? Kenapa juga banjir? (Kaga pake cat yang bener kali ya?) HUAAA..!! DASAR KALENG!!

Flack: Udah, udah.. sabar..

Lindsay: Karena Helen yang lagi curhat dan Flack yang lagi dengerin ngga bisa ngisi talkshow membalas review, maka kami deh yang ngisi!

Stella: Tu kan Shino OOC nyeremin. **Nakamura arigatou** bener banget tuh! Nanti kita (kita?) mo nuntut tu restoran! Masa orang bokek ga boleh masuk sih?

Danny: Hore! **Faika Araifa** nge-review lagi! Iya nih kami disuruh buka kios. Lumayan sih buat penghasilan juga tapi kan kami tuh POLISI ya! Bukan TUKANG JUALAN! Yay! Beneran beliin cotton candy ungu ya! Oke, ini apdetannya.

Mac: Idih! Buggy tuh bukan masuk ke celana gue karena.. 'mesum' -Mac ngecilin suara-, tapi butuh tempat berlindung, **FateBinder JeAnne**. Tapi kenapa milih celana gue ya? Anyway, cepetan apdet Nursery Rhyme, si Helen udah gila nungguin-nya.

Lindsay: Kami sedih banget waktu dikasih toko, **darkerThanDarkness**.. Tapi bodo amat lah. Entar yang ngejalanin toko mereka-mereka aja, gue mah dibelakang, tidur..

Danny: Idih! Najong lo!

Lindsay: Bodo!

Stella: Wah, kalo misalnya Buggy ngga ketemu-ketemu, Shino bakal Helen bikin kayak gimana ya? Mending ga usah ngebayangin deh, **phillip william-wammy**! Nambah serem daripada ke-OOC-an-nya. Ohya, kemaren si Helen lagi buka-buka profile FFN kamu, terus membelalak selebar peluru meriam waktu liat foto prim kamu. Terus, dia langsung teriak, "Ooooohhh... SUKA LA CORDA JUGA YA!! ADA TEMEN NIH GUE!". Begitulah..

Hawkes: Itu ya, **Rin Kajuji**.. RESTORANNYA YANG KEMAHALAN!! Tapi.. kita emang bokek super sih.. sama kayak authoress-nya -dikejar-kejar Helen-

Stella: Enjoy the story!

Stranded

**CHAPTER 6: The Rainbow Dango**

"The Rainbow Dango?"

"Iya, The Rainbow Dango. Kios dango baru ditengah desa."

"Lalu, apa istimewanya? Kios dango ditengah desa juga banyak."

"Tapi ini beda. Ayolah, Sasuke-kun, kita kesana!"

"Coba kutanya. Memang apa yang membuat The Rainbows ini spesial dari yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya, dangonya berwarna-warni."

"Halah, dango warna-warni juga banyak dideket rumah!"

"Tapi yang ini murah!" kata Sakura.

"Yang lewat didepan rumah 12 ryo 3 tusuk!" kata Sasuke, masih bersikeras ga mau ke tengah desa. Males.

"The Rainbow Dango 3 tusuk 8 ryo!" Sakura ngga mau kalah dari cowoknya. Masa cewek kalah telak ama cowoknya sendiri? Malunya 1 ton!

"Wauw.."

"Nah. Makanya, ganti baju, kita ke tengah desa!"

"Ya,ya,apalah.."

-x-

"The Rainbow.. Dango?"

"Iya."

"Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan dango.."

"Kiosnya disamping Ichiraku."

"Ayo kita kesana!"

-x-

"Apaan tuh?"

"Brosur 'The Rainbow Dango'. Kita kesana ya, Neji.. Pliiissss..."

"Cuplas-cuplis.. Ga bisa. Gue lagi ngerjain ini!"

"Emang Neji lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi ngerajut sweater Hanabi yang robek. Hinata sibuk sama Naruto jadi aku deh yang kena.."

"Ih, udah aku aja yang ngerjain sini! Tapi kalo aku selesai, kamu janji bakal ke The Rainbow Dango ama aku?"

"Yaahh.. apa boleh buat.."

-x-

"GA BISA! GUE LAGI GAMBAR!"

"Tapi, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi.. dango-nya warna-warni.."

"Terus?"

"Mungkin bisa jadi inspirasi buat warna-warna di lukisanmu?" tanya Ino. Sai terdiam sesaat.

"Oke deh.."

-x-

"Awan.."

"KRAUK.."

"Akamaru, ambil!"

"Buggy, mau gue nikahin ngga lo?"

"YEAH! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!"

"Lee!! Yang mungut rantingnya tuh Akamaru, bukan elo!!" teriak Kiba.

The Jombloers lagi pada ngumpul nih.. Well, ngga semuanya sih lagi ngejomblo. Untuk Shikamaru, Temari lagi ngga bisa ke Konoha jadi dia gabungan ama The Jombloers. Sementara yang lain emang udah jadi anggota The Jombloers dari lahir.

"Wey, katanya ada kios dango baru loh di tengah desa! Mau ga.." Belom selesai Chouji ngomong, teman-temannya langsung memotong dengan satu kata simpel. Yaitu: "ENGGA!"

-STRANDED-

"Makasih! Dateng lagi ya!" Danny memberikan sebungkus kertas berisi 4 tusuk dango (Weis, nama account collab. Helen!) didalamnya sambil tak lupa membeberkan senyum kekanak-kanakan dan 60 watt-nya kepada pengunjung didepannya, yang kebetulan adalah 2 orang cewek. Anak-anak cewek itu langsung salting dikasih senyum silau begitu. Kalo ada kontes senyum paling silau, Danny bisa seri ama Naruto tuh!

"Aduh, muka gue kaku nih.." keluh Danny. Dari pagi dia senyum terus.

"Udah, biarin aja. Makasih, dateng lagi ya!" kata Flack sambil ikut membeberkan senyum-nya, yang beda 10 watt diatas Danny. Jadi sebenernya mereka jualan apa sih? Mereka jualan dango. Dango yang lagi hangat dibicarain sama orang-orang di Konoha termasuk anak-anak shinobi. Setiap hari banyak pengunjung yang datang kesitu. Karena selain murah dan berwarna-warni, rasa dango-nya juga beda dengan yang lain. Kenapa bisa begini? Karena Lindsay dan Mac-lah yang bertugas masak dango dan mereka sama sekali ngga tau gimana cara buat dango, ternyata masukin bumbu APA AJA YANG BISA DITEMUKAN kedalam adonan dango itu. Kalo tentang bentuknya sih.. mereka juga tau.

"Mac! 8 dango!" seru Stella dari kaunter. Mac segera mengepak 2 kantong dango dan memberinya pada Hawkes. Apa kerja Hawkes disini? Dia jadi semacam kurir ato istilah di pelajaran ekonomi, distributor. Perantaranya. Tapi ini bukan 'perantara' beneran. Cuman nganterin dango dari belakang (dapur) ke depan (kaunter). Yah.. kurir emang kata yang tepat.

"Mac, sebenarnya kita kenapa jadi jualan dango gini sih?" tanya Lindsay sambil ngebulet-buletin adonan dango. Mac nginget-nginget.

Flashback

"Masa Tuan Besar Hyuuga bener-bener ngasi kita kios?" tanya Danny ga percaya.

"Kalo udah begini, kita ga bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi. Tuan Besar Hyuuga itu orang berpengaruh disini. Kalo dia bilang kita harus jualan, ya kita harus jualan," kata Hawkes.

"Tapi masalahnya kita jualan apa?" tanya Stella.

Tiba-tiba, Flack, yang lagi liat-liat keluar jendela, ngeliat ada tukang dango yang lewat didepan Hyuuga Mansion. Kenapa dia bisa tau kalo abang-abang itu jualan dango? Karena abang-abang itu pake topi yang diatasnya ada hiasan dango segede cerobong asap.

"Kita jualan dango aja!" seru Flack tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Iya! Dango! Itu loh, yang bulet-bulet ditusuk!" kata Flack, mendeskripsikan dango dengan sangat tidak baik.

"Bulet-bulet ditusuk? Pendeskripsian lo buruk amat sih?" Danny mengomentari cara Flack mendeskripsikan dango.

"Bodo."

"Dango ya? Boleh juga.." kata Mac yang langsung disambut mata membelalak teman-temannya.

Flashback Off

"Jadi logisnya, kita ngelakuin ini semua gara-gara Flack dan kau. Kau kena batunya, jadi yang masak. Tapi Flack? Malah dia yang enak! Dia cuma ngelayanin doang!" protes Lindsay.

"Flack juga kena batunya lagi! Tuh, dia dikerubutin cewek.." kata Mac sambil nunjuk Flack yang emang lagi dikerubutin cewek-cewek. Tiba-tiba Lindsay menangkap suatu objek yang juga sedang dikerubutin makhluk berspesies cewek.

"MESSER!!" Dan larilah Lindsay menuju objek itu. Danny.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang.." Mac melanjutkan membulat-bulatkan adonan dango.

-STRANDED-

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap plang nama diatas kios kecil tersebut. THE RAINBOW DANGO. "Jadi ini ya.. Kios kecil tapi.." Ia menurunkan kepalanya. "Lautan manusia, bo!"

"Tapi kita tetep harus kesana!" Sakura tetep bersikeras pengen makan dango buatan The Rainbows.

"Iya deh.."

"Hoy! Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" seru seseorang dari arah kiri Sasuke. Ia adalah Naruto. Disampingnya berdiri seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut biru tua panjang. Hinata.

"Kalian juga mau coba The Rainbows?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Yo!"

"Yo! Neji!" Naruto menyambut Neji. Neji berjalan menuju NaruHina dan SasuSaku bersama Tenten.

"Jangan beritahu aku. Dango?" tanya Sasuke. Neji mengangguk singkat lalu menoleh melihat lautan manusia disampingnya.

"Sepertinya akan lama," katanya.

"Sakura, Hinata, Tenten!!" seru seseorang. 3 orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah Ino yang berjalan berdua dengan Sai (tentu saja!).

"Mau.."

"Dango! Kami tau!" potong Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji bersamaan, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Sai bicara.

"Gue cuman mo nanya, lo mau bakso goreng kaga. Tapi karena kalian maunya dango.. yaudah deh, gue makan aja nih semua. Padahal gue sengaja beli banyak.." Sai-pun langsung siap-siap melahap semua bakso goreng ditangannya (doyan, laper, apa rakus?) ketika tiba-tiba 5 plastik terbang dari tangannya.

"Kita mau!" seru Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

"Woy, lo kaga kebanyakan apa? Ambil 3 bungkus.. Entar dango-nya ngga masuk loh!" kata Sakura.

"Kapasitas perutku kan diatas ambang normal. Sakura-chan kan tau itu," kata Naruto sambil melahap 3 bakso sekaligus.

"KEMBALI KAU KESINI!!" teriak seseorang, yang sedang mengejar seseorang.

"AMPUN!!"

"Loh? Itu Lindsay kan? Sedang apa dia mengejar Danny?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, lihat, Lindsay menerkamnya!" kata Hinata polos.

-STRANDED-

"Makasih, silahkan datang lagi! Oh, hei kalian!" kata Stella ketika ia melihat anak-anak shinobi berjalan menuju kiosnya (Anak-anak NYPD: Ahem!).

"Hai Stella," sapa Tenten ramah.

"Kalian mau beli dango juga?" tanya Stella sambil me-lap tangannya.

"Bukan, kami kesini mau membeli rakun," kata Sasuke. Semuanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Apa? Aku hanya bercanda! Sebenarnya aku disini untuk membeli telur unta," Sasuke tambah ngaco. Muka temen-temennya pun tambah ngaco.

"Telur unta bulet, dango juga bulet kan?!" Teman-temannya langsung mengembalikan pandangan mereka kedepan.

"Iya, kami mau beli dango," kata Neji, cowok paling rasional disitu.

"Oh,oke. Ini dia menu-nya. Liat-liat aja dulu, pengunjung udah pada pulang," kata Stella santai. "Aku mau kebelakang sebentar ya," lanjutnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Anak-anak NYPD, begitu juga anak-anak shinobi, kalo ngomong ama sesama, pakenya 'gue-lo'. Tapi kalo anak-anak shinobi ngomong ke anak-anak NYPD ato sebaliknya, mereka pake 'aku-kamu' ato 'aku-nama orang yang diajak ngomong'.

"Purple dango? Green dango?? Duren dango??" Naruto terbengong-bengong.

"Oh, ternyata mereka memang menjual dango telur unta," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk tulisan 'DANGO TELUR UNTA' yang ditulis dengan huruf blok rapi.

Teman-temannya sweatdrop. Ternyata Sasuke emang niat beli telor onta...

-STRANDED-

"Anak-anak shinobi diluar tuh!" kata Stella.

"Terus?"

"Ya lo aja lah yang ngelayanin. Gue udah capek. Perasaan dari pagi gue mulu yang kerja!" protes Stella.

"Heh! Asal tau aja ya, gue juga capek tau! Gue juga kerja! Gue capek dikerubutin cewek-cewek!" gantian Flack yang protes.

"Ya tapi elo aja lah yang ngelayanin!" Stella tetep bersikeras pengen istirahat.

"Ngga! Elo aja!" Flack ga mau kalah.

"Elo!"

"Elo!"

"Elo, ga?"

"Elo aja napa si?"

"Ih, elo!"

"Elo!"

Dalam perang 'elo-elo'an itu, Mac, yang udah capek ngedengernya, akhirnya ninggalin dapur dan menuju ke kaunter, meninggalkan medan perang 'elo-elo'.

"Mau pesen?" tanya Mac pada anak-anak shinobi. Mereka mengangguk.

"Aku mau pesan dango strawberry ya," kata Sakura sambil meletakkan daftar menu di kaunter.

"Aku mau rasa blueberry," kata Hinata.

"Aku duren!!" kata Naruto. (Yang lain langsung berpikir, "Ada ya, dango rasa duren.. Ada lagi yang mau beli!")

"Aku rasa lemon, dia rasa jeruk," kata Ino sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Aku mau yang rasa coklat aja," kata Neji.

"Aku yang 'Green Dango'. Rasa green tea," kata Tenten.

"Mm.. oke. Sasuke?" Mac menanyakan pesanan Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung jawab dengan rasa malunya ketinggalan di rumah.

"DANGO TELOR ONTA!!" kata-teriak-seru Sasuke OOC. Lebih serem daripada ke-OOC-an Shino.

"Oke.. Aku kebelakang dulu ya, mau bikin dango-nya," kata Mac sambil beranjak ke belakang.

"Loh? Mac toh yang masak?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenernya aku ama Lindsay, tapi dia lagi ngejar Danny, jadi aku doang sekarang," kaat Mac datar.

"Kau juga yang melayani? Mana Stella, Flack dan Hawkes?" tanya Sai.

"Hawkes sedang membeli bahan-bahan. Stella dan Flack.. lagi perang."

"Hah?"

"Udahlah, ga usah dipikirin. Kalian duduk aja dulu," perintah Mac. Anak-anak shinobi langsung duduk manis di kursi putih yang ditunjuk Mac. Kursi putih tersebut sederhana namun cukup elegan. Ukiran-ukiran terbentuk diatas kursi tersebut. Mejanya pun terbuat dari kaca. Ga tau mereka dapet uang dari mana. Ternyata, setelah ada pernyataan dari Hinata, beberapa kursi dirumahnya hilang. Meja juga. Ternyata anak-anak NYPD ngambil.

-STRANDED-

"Ketangkep lo!"

"AMPOOOONN!! Gue kan ga salah apa-apa!"

".. Iya juga ya ngomong-ngomong.." kata Lindsay. Ia melepas cengkaramannya dari kerah baju Danny.

"Trus, lo ngapain lo ngejar gue?" tanya Danny.

"... Pengen aja." Danny langsung sweatdrop.

"Udah yuk, kita balik lagi ke kios," ajak Danny. Tapi Lindsay tidak beranjak.

"Lindsay?"

"Danny. Apa itu?" tanya Lindsay sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Danny menoleh. Ia melihat sebuah pusaran ungu kecil yang membuat daun-daun yang gugur disekitarnya beterbangan. Itu adalah sesuatu pastinya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesuatu yang disebut..

"WORMHOLE-NYA KELUAR!!" teriak Danny norak. Ia kemudian langsung menarik tangan Lindsay dan berlari menuju kios.

-STRANDED-

Hawkes baru saja sampai didepan kiosnya selepas berbelanja beberapa bahan untuk dango ketika ia melihat Mac yang sedang membagi-bagi pesanan anak-anak shinobi.

"Mac! Gue udah beli bahan-bahannya. Halo semua!" sapa Hawkes. Anak-anak shinobi hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan mereka untuk menyapa Hawkes balik. Mereka terlalu sibuk menjamah dango.

"Oke, bahan-bahannya taro' di dapur aja. Tapi tepung ditaro' di lemari atas kompor ya," pesan Mac. Hawkes ngangguk-ngagguk. Baru aja dia mau jalan ke dapur, terlihat kepulan debu dan asap dari kejauhan. Otomatis Hawkes ngga jadi ke dapur. Penasaran.

Kepulan debu itu mendekat..

Dekat..

Dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Sampai didepan Mac.

"Kenapa kalian berdua? Dikejar banteng?" tanya Mac. Didepannya, Danny dan Lindsay ngos-ngosan. Lari 2 kilo bolak-balik gimana ga kembung-kempes-kembung-kempes?

"A-ada.. ada wormhole!" kata Danny. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Danny langsung tepar.

"Wormhole? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Mac.

"Wormhole! Wormhole yang membawa kita kesini! Ada di Konoha sekarang!" seru Lindsay.

"Boong lu!?" seru Hawkes.

"Bener!"

"Tapi kan, kita ngga tau tuh wormhole jurusan mana," kata Mac sambil membenarkan letak apron-nya (Mac pake' apron!?).

"Tapi kan.."

"Daripada nanti kita malah mendarat di Slovakia? Hawkes lagi buat perhitungan dan perhitungannya 97 akurat," kata Mac menerangkan.

"3-nya?" tanya Lindsay.

"Dimakan macan." Semua, ngga tanggung-tanggung dango-nya ikutan sweatdrop.

"Hei, ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Stella. Ia dan Flack baru selesai perang.

"Danny dan Lindsay melihat wormhole," kata Hawkes.

"Iyakah?! Dimana?" tanya Flack semangat.

"1 kilometer dari sini," kata Lindsay.

"Lalu? Ngapain kita disini? Kenapa kita ngga nyamperin tu wormhole?" tanya Flack.

"Lo aja tu ama kompor. Bawa sana gih!" kata Hawkes. Flack langsung cemberut.

"Kalo kita pulang sekarang, sia-sia kios yang udah dibeliin Tuan Besar Hyuuga. Lagipula, kita laris juga disini. Udah, lupain aja, balik ke dapur, dan.. Hawkes, rawat tu Danny!" kata Mac. Hawkes mengangguk dan langsung menggotong Danny, dibantu Lindsay (Hawkes: Gila, ternyata Danny berat juga ya..).

-STRANDED-

"Emang wormhole segitu mudahnya ya terbentuk?" tanya Tenten. Mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari The Rainbow Dango.

"Harusnya sih ngga," jawab Neji.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dalam kurun waktu 4 hari ini ada 2 wormhole muncul?" tanya Ino. Semuanya mengangkat bahu.

"Menghitung perkiraan wormhole yang tepat jurusan dan waktu itu pake rumus apa ya? Hawkes pinter banget," Sakura meng-_compliment_ Hawkes.

"Yang pasti bukan aljabar," samber Sai.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja wormhole untuk sementara waktu.. karena itu membuat otakku berbentuk segi empat.. dan bicara tentang dango tadi? Dango duren ternyata enak juga loh!" kata Naruto.

"Iya, rasa strawberry juga enak. Gue ga suka duren sih. Nyium bau-nya aja udah batuk-batuk (Sakura: Authoress-nya juga bengek kalo nyium bau duren)," kata Sakura.

"Tapi dango-nya ga bau duren loh!" kata Naruto.

"Lemon juga enak! Manis banget!" kali ini giliran Ino yang muji.

"Yang jeruk juga manis," kata Sai.

"Jadi? Lo dapet inspirasi buat warna-warna di lukisan lo?" tanya Ino. Sai terdiam sesaat.

"Agak."

­-STRANDED-

Hay, hay! Inilah akhir dari chapter 6! Tau, tau.. chappie ini pendek banget kan? Tau kok. Kenapa Helen bikin pendek? Karena Helen juga ngejar deadline (bahasanya..) buat chapter 7.

Akhirnya setelah berunding dengan diri sendiri, Helen akhirnya memutuskan: STRANDED MENERIMA OC!! Tapi hanya khusus untuk chapter 7.

Statusnya menjadi: Pelanggan 'The Rainbow Dango'!

Untuk daftar, tinggal ketik:

Nama:

Umur:

Gender:

Ciri-ciri:

Personality:

Pesen dango rasa apa (ngasal aja. Yang aneh-aneh juga gapapa. Kaya' rasa kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott aja! Mau rasa congek, ada kok!), kenapa:

Pengen dilayanin ama siapa:

Contohnya nih..

Nama: Inuzumaki Helen

Umur: 17

Gender: Perempuan

Ciri-ciri: Rambut warna coklat (hazel gitu) sepinggang kurang, mata warna baby blue, kulit kuning langsat

Personality: Suka rada-rada gaje, hiperaktif (bukan hiperaktif kebanyakan makan gula. hiperaktif kebanyakan gerak alias ngga bisa diem!), suka ketawa dan senyum

Pengen dango rasa apa, kenapa: Jeruk, soalnya Helen nge-fans ama jeruk

Pengen dilayanin ama siapa: FLACK!! (Helen jadi pengen daptar OC..)

Oke deh, daftar ya, soalnya chapter depan dijamin seru (janji-janji padahal dalem hati, "Cara bikin cerita seru tu gimana ya?")!

R3! (Read, Review, Register)

Next on Stranded: **CHAPTER 7: Riot on 7!**


	7. Riot on 7!

Stranded

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (dan milih Eddie Cahill jadi Don)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

(Lindsay niup trompet)

Lindsay: YAY!! Hari ini, tanggal 17 September, authoress kami, Inuzumaki Helen..

Flack: Ulang tahun yang ke-13!!

Danny: HOREEE..!! (preeettt.. preeettt.. niup trompeeettt..)

Stella, Mac & Hawkes: 'Met ulang taun ya!

Helen: Makasi!! -meluk satu-satu anak-anak NYPD tapi waktu meluk Flack dilama-lamain- Oiya, untuk semua OCs yang udah daftar.. SEMUA DITERIMA!! Jadi, berbahagialah! Tadinya mau ngpublish ini jam 09:40, waktu kelahiran Helen, cuma kan jam segitu Helen masi skolah.. jadi dimundurin 12 jam deh!

Flack: Iya,iya tau, pendeskripsian gue BURUK! **FateBinder JeAnne **pernah makan telor onta?? Lamenta + Gue?? Gue minta CD Bon Jovi ke Lamenta dan bakal gue keprakin ke kepala Lindsay -ga nyambung-.

Lindsay: Kurang ajar!! -ngejar-ngejar Flack-

Danny: HAUP! Makasi cotton candy-nya yaaaa, **Faika Araifa**!! -berlagak anak TK abis dikasi susu ama ibu gurunya-

Hawkes: Okeh, jadi.. **darkerThanDarkness** pesen Yggdrasil Berry.. heh? Apaan tuh? Lo dilayanin ama Lindsay aja ya, abis lo ngga ngasi tau mo dilayanin sapa.. Gue juga bingung lo sebenernya mesen makanan yang beneran dari bumi ato dari galaksi lain..

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah (dianterin ama Zetsu): Eh, selamat ulang taun ya, Helen. Tau tuh! Si Helen main buat gue OOC aja, **Atomic-Tank**! Gue padahal kaga tau telor onta tuh bentuknya kaya' gimana!

Helen: Lo tu ya.. Dibikin OOC dikit (dikit?) kaga mau! Telor onta kaga tau bentuknya pula!

Sasuke: Hn.

Hawkes: Tuh Sasuke, pada ngetawain lo waktu lo mesen dango telor onta! Gue juga ngetawain dia kok, **Rin Kajuji**! Gila tu anak ngasal abis. Oke, martabak ya? Rasa telor? Soalnya si authoress sukanya yang telor.

Sasuke: Telor onta!

Hawkes: Hus! Pergi sono lo!

Helen: Iya, **phillip william-wammy**, Helen sekolah di Labsraw. Di alarm? Temen Helen bekas Al-Azhar (dulu Helen kelas 1-5 pertengahan di Alsen) juga banyak di Alarm!

Mac: Si Helen udah nge-ripyu X tuh, **Nakamura arigatou**. By the way, lo ngga nyantumin sapa yang mau ngelayanin lo jadi si Stella aja ya yang ngelayanin lo? Dia kaga dapet rikues (Stella: Huhuhu...).

Hawkes: Karena **Atomic-Tank** maunya dilayanin ama yang paling waras disini, jadi dilayanin ama gue aja ya, kan gue yang paling waras disini -dilempar jok mobil-.

Stella: Sasuke emang pelit, **Hazelleen**. Heran deh, kenapa ya Sakura mau jadi ceweknya dia?

Danny: **Muggle.30.05.80**.. namamu susah juga ya.. Gue sebenernya merasa terhina dipanggil anjing, tapi gue pendem aja. Anak sabar disayang Tuhan kan? Tau tu ah! Si Montana maen nerkam gue aja! Emang gue daging?!

Helen: Iya, **Angie Da Angel**.. makasi ya, kak! Hohoho.. di chappie ini, selain panjangnya dari Bali sampe New York, banyak kejutan juga! Dilayanin ama Lindsay aja ya?

Stella: Ga adil! Masa gue cuman dapet 1!?

Helen: -ngacuhin Stella- **Deeandra Hihara** suka ama Hihara-senpai ya? Helen juga suka ama dia! Happiness you give udah Helen ripyu. BAGUS BANGET!! Dan iya, Don emang ganteng abis!! (Flack: Heh? Apa? Ngga denger. Tadi lo ngomong apa?) Untuk semua, ini dia apdet-annya!!

Stella: KACANG KAYAKNYA NAEK 20.000 YA!! Oke, on to the story!

Stranded

**CHAPTER 7: Riot on 7!**

Sebenernya, apa sih syarat-syarat 'Typical morning'? Oke, matahari masih rendah, burung masih betah terbang-terbang, katak udah ngga terbang. Selama Danny udah jatoh dari tempat tidur, hari bakalan jadi normal dan tenang. Tapi ngga hari itu.

Flack udah bangun sebenernya, tapi dia males duduk. Gerakan favoritnya sebelom bangun duduk: Ngulet. Ya, Helen-pun juga suka ngulet sebelom bangun duduk. Tapi Flack merasa sesuatu yang beda. Biasanya pagi-pagi (semenjak mereka nginep di rumah Hinata) waktu ngulet, tempatnya untuk ngulet tersedia banyak banget. Tapi waktu dia baru nguletin tangannya, tangannya kejedok sesuatu. Flack menoleh. Disitu, terbaring dengan tenang, dan ngorok, seorang Danny Messer, yang sedang tidur dengan damainya layaknya kebo yang ngga tau apa-apa. Flack melotot. Tanpa ngulet dan komando, ia bangun duduk.

"Danny masih di tempat tidur?!" teriaknya kencang, yang langsung disambut beberapa bunyi pintu berderit terbuka dan juga beberapa "HEH!?" yang tak kalah kencang. Pintu kamar Danny/Flack menjeblak terbuka.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Stella tergesa-gesa.

Flack memberi isyarat untuk melihat kesebuah objek dikirinya. Teman-temannya menoleh.

"Apa sih? Itu kan hanya Danny yang lagi tidur ditempat tidur!" kata Lindsay. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot, lebih bulet dari dango.

"Danny masih di tempat tidur!!" teriak teman-temannya. Mereka berlarian kesana-kemari dan _amazingly_, Danny bahkan ngga terusik sedikitpun.. dan nada ngoroknya pun masih do-re-mi-la-sol-fa.

"Gimana nih? Terakhir kali Danny ngga jatoh dari tempat tidur, malah gue yang jatoh dari tangga!" kata Hawkes ketakutan.

"Oke, tenang, tenang. Emang terakhir kali hanya melibatkan Hawkes tapi kali ini kita juga harus jaga-jaga. Sebelom itu, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu." Mac kemudian berbalik menuju pintu, diikuti teman-temannya dibelakang. Tapi Flack masih duduk ditempat tidurnya, bengong. Tanpa Mac sadari, tiba-tiba Hanabi ada didepannya.

"Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi udah gradak-gruduk?" tanyanya. Spontan, Mac kaget dengan kedatangan Hanabi dan langsung loncat. Dalam proses meloncatnya itu, kepalanya kejedok pintu dan ia jatoh. Stella, Hawkes dan Lindsay, yang berjalan dibelakangnya, kagok kedatangan 'serangan tiba-tiba' begitu dan ngga bisa menghindar. Akhirnya Stella ketiban Mac sementara Lindsay jatoh terjerembab, kepalanya kejedok lantai. Sementara Hawkes juga jatoh tapi dia lain edisi. Jatoh edisi terbatas. Kakinya melilit satu sama lain dan dia langsung jatoh. Kepalanya kejedok kaki kasur. Edisi terbatas, tapi paling brutal.

"ADOH!! Danny punya dendam apa sih ama gue!?" teriak Hawkes, kepalanya merah.

"A-aduh.. maaf! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi menghampiri Stella dan Mac.

"Tergantung. Apa jatoh dan ketimpa gajah disebut 'baik-baik saja'?" tanya Stella. Mac menatapnya.

"Apa loncat kaget, kejedok, jatoh dan dihina sebagai gajah termasuk 'baik-baik saja'?" tanya Mac tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Stella. Pandangan 'aku-akan-balas-dendam-nanti'.

"Hoi! Gue gimana?" tanya Hawkes. Teman-temannya, plus Hanabi minus Danny, langsung menoleh.

"Maaf, maaf! Kubawa kau ke ruang kesehatan dibawah, kalian tunggu disini saja," kata Hanabi. Dia merasa bersalah.

"Rumah yang punya ruang kesehatan! Ini rumah apa sekolah?" Hawkes masih bisa bercanda padahal dahinya udah berdarah begitu.

"WOY! Gue gimanaaaa??" kali ini giliran Lindsay.

"Ka-kau juga aku bawa ke ruang kesehatan!" kata Hanabi sambil mengangkat Lindsay.

"Gitu kek dari tadi!" kata Lindsay.

Sepergian Lindsay, Hanabi dan Hawkes, Stella dan Mac sudah bangun dari jatoh dan Flack udah berani menginjakkan kaki ke karpet.

"Kau pasti dari tadi ngga mau bangun karena takut ikut dalam kecelakaan kecil itu?" tanya Stella penasaran. Flack mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara. Lebih tepatnya, suara sapi melenguh.

"Ngeuh.. Halo!" Akhirnya Danny bangun, diawali dengan melenguhnya dia, dengan resminya dia dikatakan bangun. Teman-temannya hanya berdiri disitu, ngga bergerak sama sekali. Mata mereka menatap Danny dengan horror.

"A-apa sih? Oh! Yes! Gue ga jatoh dari tempat tidur! Heh? Gue ga jatoh dari tempat tidur?! Siapa yang mati kali ini?" tanyanya polos dan ketakutan. Mac mengalihkan pandangannya dari Danny.

"Gue tadi jatoh kejedok pintu nimpa Stella. Lindsay jatoh kejedok lantai tapi Hawkes.. dia yang paling brutal. Kakinya melilit dan jidatnya kepentok kaki tempat tidur," kata Mac menerangkan dengan tenangnya, seakan-akan kejadian yang ia ceritakan hanya kejadian "Gue, Stella, Lindsay dan Hawkes jatoh ketimpa 20 mamalia terbesar didunia".

"Oh.."

-STRANDED-

"Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik setelah namanya dipanggil. Ia kemudian melihat sahabatnya, Kiba, berjalan dengan Akamaru disampingnya.

"Ohayou, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kiba menjawab. "Ohayou!". Akamaru juga ngga mau kalah. Dia menjawab dengan sebuah gonggongan keras.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku mau ke kios dango," jawab Hinata sambil mulai berjalan. Kiba ikut.

"Dango? The Rainbow Dango?" tanya Kiba yang langsung disambut 2 anggukan kecil dari Hinata. "Aku dengar pemiliknya Mac. Benar?" Kiba bertanya pertanyaan kedua, yang langsung disambut lagi dengan 2 anggukan kecil. "Dan kiosnya dibelikan ottousama-mu?" Kiba meluncurkan pertanyaan ketiga. Hinata mengangguk. "Harga kiosnya hanya 500 ryo?" Kiba terus bertanya dan kali ini pertanyaan keempat keluar.

"Iya, Kiba-kun. Jangan bertanya lagi pertanyaan yang jawabannya iya sebelum leherku putus karena mengagguk," kata Hinata, yang udah capek dari tadi ngangguk-ngagguk.

"Oh, maaf.."

Ada _long pause_ diantara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Kiba bertanya lagi.

"Katanya seharusnya 500 ryo-nya berbentuk uang tapi ottousama-mu belikan kios, apa benar?". Hinata langsung sweatdrop. Sejak kapan Inuzuka Kiba jadi suka ng-gosip begini?

-STRANDED-

"Oke, bahan-bahan udah siap, kompor udah siap, api-nya juga udah siap.. blablablabla.. OKE! Ayo kita buka!" Stella memeriksa daftar-daftar yang ada di clipboardnya lalu memerintah teman-temannya untuk membuka toko dengan semangat (Mac: Sebenernya yang bos siapa sih?).

**GREEEKK!** Flack dan Hawkes membuka pintu rolling (itu loh, yang biasa di toko di mall. Helen lupa namanya) dengan hati-hati. Setelah insiden tadi pagi, mereka takut nyawa mereka terancam. Danny menawarkan diri untuk membantu tapi langsung ditolak Flack dan Hawkes padahal Danny baru bilang kata 'boleh' doang.

Saat Flack dan Hawkes selesai membuka toko, beberapa pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berumur kira-kira 16 tahunan yang membawa sebuah buku tebal dan besar. Anak-anak NYPD langsung berpikir, "Kayaknya pernah liat ni anak deh..". Anak itu bergaya a la 70an, dengan dress seperti baby doll dengan lengan menggembung. Dengan rambut ikal merahnya, anak itu menjadi sebuah boneka yang dijual di emperan kaki lima -dibuang ke laut ama JeAnne-.

"Permisi, saya mau beli," katanya tenang. Imej-nya mirip Luna Lovegood di Harry Potter tapi tampangnya anak ini lebih degil dari Luna.

"Eh, iya. Mau pesen apa?" tanya Flack, yang mengambil pesanan anak ini.

"Saya mau pesan dango rasa pocari sweat," kata anak itu.

"Oke, ada lagi?" Flack bersikap sok profesional padahal ngga ada bedanya dia ama pelayan mie ayam yang lewat didepan rumah -dikejar Flack muter-muter kios-.

"Engga."

"Oke, duduk dulu ya, nanti pesanannya diantar," kata Flack. Anak itu mengangguk tapi anak itu ngga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Namaku Lamenta," kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri. Flack cengo.

"Oh, eh, nama gue Flack. Don Flack," jawab Flack dengan gaya memperkenalkan diri dimirip-miripin ama Jemes Bonde (Nonton CSI:NY Season 4 Episode 3, You Only Die Once? Dia juga memperkenalkan diri begitu).

"Aku melihat kebodohan.." kata Lamenta ngga jelas. Flack berbalik bingung.

"Maaf?"

"Dan karena kebodohanmu, kau jadi sial," lanjut Lamenta. Kata-kata sebenernya simpel, tapi menohok hati Flack juga.

"Well, makasih, gue udah tau kok tentang kesialannya," kata Flack mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa tapi yang keluar malah senyum paksaan yang lebih parah dari senyum paksaan lain di dunia ini. Flack kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

-STRANDED-

"Katanya disini ya.. Oh! Itu dia!" Seorang anak perempuan tinggi sedang memegang sebuah kertas kecil dan ia kelihatannya kebingungan sampai akhirnya ia melihat tempat tujuannya.

"Ahem. Mau pesen," kata anak perempuan itu. Danny menghampirinya.

"Mau pesen apaan?"

"Dango rasa.." kata-kata anak perempuan itu terputus ketika ia mendongak dan melihat tampang Danny (yang 'begitu' -apa 'begitu'?-). Tiba-tiba, berkumandanglah lagu 'Pandangan Pertama' milik RAN. Anak perempuan itu pernah mendengar dari teman-temannya yang sudah pernah ke The Rainbow Dango bahwa ada seorang pelayan di kios dango The Rainbow Dango yang cakep bernama Danny. Tapi dia ngga mengira 'cakep'-nya itu udah diatas batas 'cakep'.

"Um.. jadi pesen ga nih?!" Danny membuyarkan lamunan anak itu.

"Oh? Eh, maaf! Aku mau pesen dango rasa rambutan. Aku suka rambutan loh.." kata anak itu. Danny hanya meng-oh sebentar, menyuruhnya duduk, dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Oiya, namaku Faika loh..!" seru Faika kepada Danny, yang lagi sweatdrop.

-STRANDED-

"Permios! AeroRange mo beli!" Anak bernama AeroRange itu.

"Iya, iya. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Hawkes.

"Rasa burger!" kata anak itu. Hawkes mencatat pesanannya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Hawkes. AeroRange menggeleng, Hawkes mengangguk (gimana si?). Ketika AeroRange sudah meninggalkan kaunter, Hawkes melihat sesuatu yang tertinggal di kaunter.

"Hoi! Bintangmu ketinggalan satu!" Hawkes memanggil AeroRange karena sablonan bintang dari sweater AeroRange tertinggal 1.

AeroRange menunduk kebawah, melihat sweater 4 bintangnya (tadinya 5. Kan 1 ketinggalan) dan berbalik.

"Ah, maka-" Belum sempat AeroRange menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia jatuh tersandung sebuah batu, yang udah bisa dikategorikan sebagai batu kali, yang ga tau kenapa bisa ada disitu.

**GEJEBUGH!**

"Kau ngga apa-apa?" Hawkes menanyakan 'kabar' AeroRange. AeroRange kemudian mendongak.

"Udah tau tentang _Save as DAISY XML_-nya Microsoft Word?" tanya AeroRange ngga nyambung, Yang ditanya cengo.

"Heh?"

-STRANDED-

Walaupun ada sedikit kericuhan, Faika terlihat tidak tertarik. Ia berlagak seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia emang anak yang cuek (cuek apa budek? -ditampar Faika-).

Sudah ada kira-kira 8 cowok yang ngegodain dia, tapi dia tetep ngga menghiraukan mereka. Ini anak cantik, tapi cuek dan judes.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah piring putih ceper, dengan 4 tusuk dango diatasnya, mendarat di meja Faika. Faika mendongak.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" Faika mengurut dadanya.

"Ma-maaf.." Danny meminta maaf. "Rambutan kan?" tanya Danny. Faika mengangguk.

"Hei, kau dari New York kan?" tanya Faika, ketika Danny baru mau balik ke kaunter. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Danny balik lagi (banyak ama kata 'balik' disini).

"Tau dari mana?"

"Semua orang, ampe kodok juga ngebicarain kali?" kata Faika. Danny nyengir.

"Gue selalu pengen ke New York," kata Faika.

"Benarkah? _Well,_ kalau misalnya kau 'benar-benar' bisa kesana, ini mungkin akan berguna," Danny mengambil duduk dihadapan Faika. "Di New York ada museum sejarah, _not really my thing_ tapi keren banget! Trus, ada Empire State Building.." Danny berlagak jadi tour-guide (sok. Soalnya dia anak NY). Faika cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang, padahal dalem hati udah tereak-treak, "HYAA!! DANNY KIYUT ABIS!!".

-STRANDED-

"Ini pesenannya. Dango pocari sweat," Flack memberikan sepiring dango kepada Lamenta.

"Makasih," jawab Lamenta seadanya.

Flack kemudian melirik buku Lamenta yang naujubilah lebih tebel dari kamus Inggris-Indonesia-Inggris-Prancis-Indonesia-Prancis-Jerman-Indonesia-Jerman.

"Buku apaan sih itu? Tebel amat," kata Flack sambil menunjuk buku Lamenta dengan dagunya.

"Oh.. itu buku yang sangat rahasia. Ada kucing laper," kalimat akhir dari Lamenta ngga nyambung sama sekali.

"Heh?" Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing kuning gendut loncat dan menerkam Flack. Flack kontan langsung loncat-loncat.

"HADOOOHH!! Kucing gila!! Lepas, lepas, LEPAAAASSS!!" Flack kalap. Bukan kucingnya kali yang gila.

Dalam kericuhan itu, Lamenta masih sempet-sempetan ngejahilin Flack. Dia meluruskan kakinya ke jalan dan Flack kesandung. Kucingnya udah siaga. Sebelom jatoh ketiban Flack, dia udah loncat duluan.

**GEJOMBRYANG!!**

Flack jatoh tengkurep. Mukanya penuh batu kerikil kecil-kecil.

"Ahahaha! Hah.. aku pergi dulu ya," Lamenta kemudian mengambil semua dango-nya dan berjalan keluar.

"Woi!! Kembali kau!" seru Flack esmosi. Kayaknya hari ini banyak banget deh yang jatoh...

-STRANDED-

"Hum.. penuh banget.. Gue jadi rada males masuknya.. Tapi, gue ngga mau dibilang ketinggalan kereta gara-gara belom makan ni dango! Gue **HARUS**, dengan bold dan underline, makan dango disini!" kata seorang anak perempuan dengan tekad yang kuat.. untuk melahap dango The Rainbows.

TING!

Anak perempuan itu memencet bel di kaunter, seperti yang biasa ada di hotel-hotel. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang wanita berambut keriting keluar dari belakang.

"Ya?"

"Mau pesen!" kata anak itu semangat. Ngga tau semangat apa galak, tapi mukanya ngga mendukung. Ngomong-nya semangat '47 tapi mukanya senyum.

"Mau pesen apa?" tanya Stella, yang menangani pesanan anak perempuan ini.

"Rasa daun teh! Bukan teh lo ya. Daun teh!" kata anak itu, yang terakhir kali dicek dan diketahui bernama Nakamura Arigatou.

"Oke.. ada lagi? Minum?" tanya Stella. Nakamura menggeleng. Kata teman-temannya, dango-nya hanya 4 tusuk, jadi tidak begitu membuat haus.

"Baiklah. Ambil duduk dulu, nanti pesanannya diantar," kata Stella. Ia kemudian berpaling ke pelanggan lain ketika Nakamura berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan 2 kursi (dan dengan gilanya dia jalan sambil ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas). Saat sedang berjalan menuju sebuah meja, Nakamura berpapasan dengan seseorang, yang menurut dalam opini Nakamura, serem. Dia bawa-bawa 'kambing', itu pun Nakamura ngga yakin sebenernya itu kambing apa bukan. Abis, kambingnya pake pierching sih! Mana kambingnya mukanya mirip manusia yang terlahir dengan tampang bokep pula. Nakamura cepet-cepet mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari menuju mejanya. Takut ketangkep ngeliatin tu kambing dan dikejar-kejar ama kambingnya, sekaligus pemiliknya.

Orang yang tadi diliatin ama Nakamura juga pingin beli dango. Katanya, kambingnya ngidam-ngidam dango The Rainbows mulu, makanya dia nemenin, sekalian ngelahap juga deh satu. Saat sampai di kaunter, yang lagi kosong dan anak-anak NYPD lagi pada ngumpul semua dibelakang, orang 'serem' tadi memencet bel. Bedanya dari Nakamura, yang ini ngga tau semangat apa lagi gondok.. bunyi-nya beruntun memekakkan telinga.

TIIIINGGG!! PRAK!

Bel-nya hancur berkeping-keping.

Lindsay cepat-cepat keluar dan mendapati bel di kaunter udah jadi kaca pecah. Ia melotot, kemudian menatap orang yang menghancurkannya. Sepertinya dia ngga merasa bersalah.

"Kok dihancurin?" tanya Lindsay.

"Emang kenapa? Kalian kan laku, beli aja yang baru. Pedagang asongan juga punya bel. Bel gereja-pun mereka jual," kata orang itu datar. Lindsay melongo, membayangnya pedagang asongan bawa-bawa bel gereja yang bahkan lebih gede dari yang jual. Pikirannya udah kayak bebek mentok tembok, ngga bisa bayangin.

"Jadi.. mau pesen apa?" tanya Lindsay, berusaha mengusir pikiran tentang bebek dan bel.

"Dango rasa Yggdrasil Berry warna kuning," kata orang itu.

"Heh?"

"Yggdrasil Berry warna kuning. Buat kambing gue."

Lindsay makin ngga ngerti. "Nama lo siapa?" tanya Lindsay, berusaha tenang.

"Akaryu no Baka," jawab orang itu. Lindsay ngangguk-ngagguk sambil senyum.

"Oke.. Akaryu.. ITU TUH SEBENERNYA RASA APAAN!!" Lindsay kalap, ngga ngerti apa yang diomongin Akaryu.

"Lo cari lah di kamus. Gue bawa kamus nih.. Jaga-jaga. Abis kira-kira 99,99 persen yang gue ajak ngomong, kaga ngerti apa yang gue bicarain makanya gue suka bawa-bawa kamus," Akaryu menjelaskan.

"99,99 persen? Lo kira iklan sampo anti ketombe? Trus, 00,01 persennya siapa?" tanya Lindsay.

"Kambing gue."

Hening..

_"Ini orang aneh banget.._" pikir Lindsay. Ia kemudian membuka kamus segede kira-kira 1m x 1m itu (beneran! Tadi di sekolah Helen liat buku sejarah Indonesia gedenya segitu, lagi dijemur dilapangan, bersama kamus-kamus tebel lain yang ikut basah) dan membuka bagian huruf 'Y'. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir Lindsay monyong.

"Uuuuuu... Jadi itu tuh buah yang tumbuh 10 tahun sekali di perbatasan Asgard, Midgard dan Nifheilm?" tanya Lindsay, ga tau dia sebenernya ngerti bener apa ngga. Akaryu mengangguk. "Garis besarnya gitulah.." kata Akaryu.

"Oke deh! Ambil duduk dulu, nanti dibawa ke meja lo. Dangonya," kata Lindsay sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong. Akaryu segera berjalan. Sebelom meninggalkan kaunter, Akaryu sempat berkata ke Lindsay, "Awas kalo bukan yang warna kuning.. Gue mutilasi lo! Kaga ada Sasuke sih.. Lo aja ya yang jadi korban." Mendengar itu Lindsay langsung bergidik ngeri dan berjalan menuju ke dapur dan langsung berteriak, "GUE NGGA MAU MATEEEEE...!! Kaga keren amat sih dimutilasi!" Mau di mutilasi masih sempet-sempetnya protes..

-STRANDED-

"Dango, dango, dango..!" seorang anak perempuan kebanyakan klorofil, dilihat dari rambutnya yang hijau, meloncat-loncat kecil menuju kaunter The Rainbows. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kucing bergerak dari kiri, ke kanan, dari kanan kebawah, dari bawah ke atas dan diulang-ulang. Sesudah ia sampai di kaunter, ia berteriak, "MO BELIIII..!!". Ia kemudian melihat sebuah serpihan kaca ditepi kaunter.

_"Weiss.. ada apa nih? Abis perang ya? Ngga baik ada kaca. Harus dibuang! Gue buang dulu bentar.."_ anak itu lalu mengambil serpihan kaca tersebut dan berjalan menuju tong sampah berwarna _shocking pink_ norak, pilihannya Lindsay, dan membuang kaca tersebut.

Pada waktu yang sama, Mac keluar dari dapur. Ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa dikaunter.

"Halo? Serius mo beli ga nih? Kalo ngga, gue kasi makanan anjing punya Danny aja ya mau?" kata Mac. Ternyata selain mukanya mirip anjing, Danny-pun makan 'Pedigreem', makanan anjing terkenal di Konoha. Katanya rasanya kayak bakso.

"Maap, maap. Tadi saya abis buang serpihan kaca. Bahaya loh ada kaca disini," kata anak perempuan itu.

"Iya, iya, maap. Mo pesen apaan?" tanya Mac.

"Dango tahu basi," anak perempuan itu berkata tanpa basa yang udah basi.

"Oke.." Mac mengangguk. Ngga nyadar bahwa ia bakal masak pake tahu yang udah basi (Mac: Tahu basi dibelakang juga banyak. Bayem basi dibelakang juga sama banyaknya. Manusia basi.. kayaknya kita stoknya lagi ngga ada deh). "Ada lagi?" tanya Mac.

"Ngga ada. Makasih," anak perempuan itu berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama.. Heh? Kok malah elo yang terima kasih sih? Bodo amat dah. Cari tempat duduk aja dulu, entar dianter," kata Mac sambil melototin tulisannya tadi (Baru sadar tulisannya cakar anjing?).

"Makasih udah mau ngelayanin Wammy! Ngehehehehehehe..." Wammy kemudian cengengesan ngga jelas sebelom akhirnya pergi ke sebuah meja. Lagi, dia loncat-loncat kecil sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Ia kenal dengan separuh penduduk Konoha dan separuhnya itu memenuhi hampir separuh dari kios (lama-lama Helen mikirin paruh bebek lagi).

-STRANDED-

"Ahem!" Hawkes berdehem. Tapi orang yang didehemin ngga berpaling dari laptop-nya.

"Woy! Ahem! Aero-Ahem-Range-OHOK!!" Karena kebanyakan berdehem disengaja, Hawkes jadi bengek. AeroRange menoleh. Sebuah kebahagiaan tersirat diwajahnya.

"Aaaahh.. bidadari-kuuuu.." AeroRange berkata. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lebih lebay dari Lee.

"Heh?"

KRUYUK! Perut AeroRange menari dan memulai parade.

"Gue laper nih! Lama amat si lo!" AeroRange protes.

"Ya maap. Tadi ada kucing lewat terus Flack, yang alergi kucing, langsung _freaked out_ sambil lari-lari keliling dapur 4 kali. Ngganggu banget tu anak satu!" kali ini Hawkes yang protes.

"Ga papa deh.. Udah ya, gue mau makan sambil melamun. Sono pergi! Hush.. hush!" AeroRange mengusir Hawkes.

"Lo kira gue tikus? Di-hush-hush.. Melamun pake ijin.. Sekalian aja lo melamun minta ijin pajak! Semenit ngelamun bayar 5 ribu!" Hawkes kemudian berbalik ke kaunter.

"Loh? Kalo gitu mah gue dong yang rugi? Lo gimana sih?" AeroRange ditinggalkan dalam keadaan bingung. Ia lalu makan dango sambil bertopang dagu. Ngelamun..

-STRANDED-

"Wah.. rame banget.. Kemaren kayaknya ngga serame ini deh," Hinata memandang lautan manusia yang mengerumuni kaunter dango layaknya gajah ngga pernah makan.

"Lo udah pernah kesini ya? Gue belom. Gara-gara kemaren si Shino, Shika ama Lee kaga' mau. Sebenernya gue mau-mau aja sih tapi udah keburu di-engga-in ama mereka bertiga.." kata Kiba panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang. Ia juga sebenernya agak segan ke kios tersebut, memandang berita-nya udah ada dimana dan pastinya rame. Buktinya lagi dia lihat sekarang.

"Ya udah, Kiba-kun kalo kesini bisa dapet VIP Access ke backstage!" Hinata berkata semangat. Kiba memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Bener? VIP Backstage Access?" Kiba seneng banget dikasi begituan.

"Um.. sebenernya dapur sih.. Tapi kan dapurnya ada dibelakang, jadinya backstage," Hinata berkata polos.

"Itu mah backcounter kali!" kata Kiba. Kirain dia bakal ketemu Annisa Pohan di backstage.. ternyata dia bakal ketemu Annisa Pohan di dapur. Yang penting bisa ketemu (ini anak ngga ngerti apa bego?).

"Haha! Aku hanya bercanda, Kiba-kun! Nah, memandang kita sudah disini, bagaimana kalau kita ke dapur?" tanya Hinata.

"Dan ketemu si Annisa Pohan?" Kiba berharap.

"Annisa Pohan?" Hinata bingung sendiri.

-x-

"Hai, teman-teman!" Hinata menyapa anak-anak NYPD. Semuanya menoleh. Tiba-tiba, muka mereka, yang udah dari dulu kucel, langsung kucelnya ilang 10 persen.

"HINATAAAA...!!" Mereka kemudian berlarian kearah Hinata dan akan menubruknya ketika tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri didepan Hinata. Jadinya.. mereka jadi nubruk orang, tapi nubruk Kiba.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Aduuhh.." Kiba memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa dunia udah berputar lebih cepat dan kemiringannya pun berkurang (apa coba? Maklum, tadi abis ulangan geografi).

"Maaf, Kiba. Maaf!" Lindsay meminta maaf. Kiba bangun.

"Ng.. ngga apa-apa kok. Jadi, mana Annisa Pohan-nya?" tanya Kiba. Semuanya melongo.

"Annisa Pohan?"

"Tau tuh. Daritadi dia ngomong tentang Annisa Pohan mulu," kata Hinata.

"Kiba.. disini ngga ada Annisa Pohan," kata Mac.

"Ngga ada? Tapi kata Hinata, ini backstage!" kata Kiba.

"Kan Kiba-kun udah ngoreksi yang bener! Ini tuh backcounter!!" seru Hinata OOC.

"Yaaaahh..." Kiba kecewa karena ngga bisa ketemu Annisa Pohan, tapi langsung ceria ketika melihat sebuah dango nganggur yang baru keluar dari wajan.

"Ooh.. Dango! HAUP! PANAAAASS!! Wek, rasa apaan neh?!" Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya dan membersihkannya (sama dia di-lap pake tangannya.. iyuk).

"Itu rasa keju pedes. Ada anak kecil pesen itu," kata Stella santai.

"Keju pedes?" Hinata bingung.

"Iya. Mungkin kami belom ngasi tau kalian. Slogan The Rainbow Dango adalah: 'Dango Serba Ada'. Kami bahkan menyediakan rasa tahu basi dan buah dari galaksi lain!" kata Mac semangat.

Lindsay menoleh kebelakang. "Yang sudah aku lupakan!" Lindsay kemudian berlari kesebuah wajan dan mematikan api-nya. Dango-nya matang.. ampe hampir gosong.

"Tau ini rasa apa?" tanya Lindsay. Kiba dan Hinata menggeleng.

"Yggdrasil Berry warna kuning," kata Lindsay. Kiba dan Hinata langsung menyambut dengan muka bingung.

"Ini buah yang dari galaksi lain itu," kata Hawkes. Kiba dan Hinata ber-oh ria. Ketika itu, Flack masuk.

"Yang keju pedes udah belon?" tanyanya. Ia lalu menoleh dan menyadari kehadiran 2 anak bawah umur yang harusnya ngga boleh ke dapur berbahaya yang dihuni manusia-manusia buas itu. Flack lalu menyapa mereka berdua. Kiba menyapa balik. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Iya nih. Udah ada. Tapi tadi satu ada yang digigit Kiba.." kata Lindsay.

"Ga papa. Digigitnya kecil kan? Bilang aja masih steril.." kata Flack. Oho.. Yang mesen dango itu bakal kena rabies! -dilempar Kiba ke kandang-nya Akamaru-

"Ya udah. Nih," Lindsay lalu mengulurkan sepiring 4 dango itu kepada Flack. Flack lalu keluar.

"Ngga higienis deh.."

-STRANDED-

"Nih, dango-nya. Keju pedes." Flack memberikan piring dango itu kepada seorang anak. Anak itu mendongak.

"Makasih," katanya.

"Sama-sama.." Flack bengong mandangin sebuah objek dipundak anak itu. Anak itu menyadari bahwa Flack memandangi objek itu. Anak itu lalu berkata, "Ini tupai-ku. Suka ya? Hahaha!" Anak itu menertawakan Flack.

"Ini dia yang gue cari!" kata Flack tiba-tiba. Anak itu kaget.

"Bikin Azurri kaget.. Apaan seh!?" kata anak itu, Azurri sebel karena suara Flack yang kayak kaleng rombeng.

"Buat gue ya!"

"Hah?"

"Mama gue suka pengen makan daging tupai," kata Flack, yang langsung disambut sendal jepit hasil sambitan Azurri.

"Udah sana! Gue mau makan dulu!" kata Azurri sambil melepas kacamatanya. Dango-nya masih ada uap. Orang pake kacamata biasanya kalo makan yang ada uap-nya, kacamatnya dilepas. Flack mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berbalik untuk pergi ketika ia mendengar Azurri berteriak, "PEDEEEESSSS!! Tapi ENAK!! Tapi kok kayak ada rasa bakso-bakso gitu ya?". Flack langsung ngibrit denger itu. Ternyata bukan cuma Danny yang makan Pedigreem. Kiba juga makan makanan si Akamaru itu. Makanya karena udah ada begas gigitan si manusia anjing, Azurri ngerasa ada rasa bakso, rasa khas Pedigreem. Flack ngibrit sambil merinding.

"Kok gue ngerasa ngga enak ya, ama ni dango? Udah dikutuk kali ya?" Azurri bertanya-tanya sendiri. Akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu dan terus makan dango, ngga tau bahwa dia sebentar lagi bakal kena rabies tipe ekstrim.

-STRANDED-

"Ini dango-nya," kata Stella. Ia lalu menurunkan sebuah piring berisi 4 tusuk dango berwarna coklat. Nakamura ngiler. Daritadi dia emang sengaja ngga makan biar dango-nya muat.

"Hehe.. makasih ya!" Nakamura lalu langsung melahap satu tusuk sekaligus (1 tusuk isinya 3 buletan. Jadi 3-3-nya dia makan sekaligus). Stella agak cengo juga ngeliatnya.

"Lo kembaran Sakura ya?" tanya Stella. Nakamura berhenti makan.

"Apa? Kembaran Sakura? Haruno Sakura maksudnya? Ngga lah! Orang marga kita aja beda! Mang napa?" Nakamura kemudian kembali melahap dango-nya.

"Abis lo mirip banget ama Sakura."

"Mm.. emang banyak sih yang bilang mirip.. secara rambut kita kan modelnya sama, udah gitu tinggi kita sama, tapi dia lebih tinggi 0,00004 mikrometer dari gue. Tapi kan sisi beda-nya lebih banyak dari yang sama! Liat aja, mata gue kan amber, Sakura emerald. Gue kan putih, Sakura coklat. Gue kan wangi, Sakura bau matahari!" Seketika itu juga sebuah bohlam mendarat dikepala Nakamura dan menghasilkan sebuah benjol yang.. luar biasa biasa-biasa aja..

"Keterlaluan ya lo!" seru Sakura. Ternyata dari tadi dia ada disitu, abis nyambit Nakamura pake bohlam, ngga tau dia dapet darimana.. dan ngga tau dia ngapain disitu.

"Kamu ngapain disitu?" tanya Stella. Ngapain juga Sakura sembunyi dibalik pagar?

"Liat-liat aja.. Aku lagi ga mau beli ntar kalo misalnya kalian ngeliat aku, entar dipaksa beli lagi!" kata Sakura.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Satu, aku lagi diet. Dua.. AKU BOKEK!!" Sakura nangis meraung-raung dengan lebay-nya. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja sampai Stella berkata, "Ternyata bukan cuman kita yang bokek.." tapi dengan suara kecil.

"Apa?"

"Ngga! Tadi ada kucing jatoh ke kepala Flack!" seru Stella. Seketika itu juga, terdengar grompyangan dari dapur, dan teriakan-teriakan seperti: "KUCING!! ADA KUCING DI KEPALA GUEEE!!" dan "FLACK!! JANGAN LARI DI DAPUR!! GUE GORENG LO SEKALIAN!" ato dengan kejamnya berkata, "JANGAN! DIBAKAR AJAH! KASI SAOS MADU!!", yang udah _obvious_ dari suaranya, itu adalah Danny dan diikuti dengan teriakan, "GUE BUKAN AYAM BAKAR MADU!!".

-STRANDED-

Setelah kerusuhan tadi, dan Flack udah tenang, dia kembali ON THE JOB! Baru dia keluar dapur, udah ada anak yang nungguin dikaunter. Anak perempuan itu lagi ngeliat ke lain arah, jadi dia belom perasaan kalo makhluk bernama Donald Flack, Jr. udah ada disitu.

"Ahem!" Flack berdehem. Anak perempuan itu menoleh. Seketika itu juga, anak itu senyum-senyum najong (a la Raditya Dika) dan langsung teriak kenceng sambil ngipas-ngipasin diri. Flack, udah kaget, bingung pula.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Flack, dia udah mundur 3 langkah kali.

"Lo tuh ganteng banget sih!" kata anak perempuan itu. Idung Flack langsung kembang-kempis. Dia berdiri yang bener dan langsung narsis mampus.

"Iya? Ya iyalah, secara GUE GITU!" teriaknya narsis. Dia seneng banget punya fans banyak dan dia juga merasa hebat kalo udah ngalahin Danny. Dalam hal fans, ataupun dalam hal yang paling banyak melayani pelanggan. Apalagi pelanggan cewek.

"Iya! Gila ya lo! Hahaha!" anak perempuan itu tertawa ngga jelas. Flack malah ngikut.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha... mau pesen apa?" tanya Flack tiba-tiba (sok) serius.

"Hum.. rasa cappuccino aja deh! Gue suka banget cappuccino dan yang paling penting, gue suka banget bau kopi!" katanya.

"Oke.. ada lagi?" tanya Flack. Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kenalan dong. Nama gue Deeandra. Deeandra Hihara. Panggil gue Dee aja," kata Dee.

"Gue Flack. Don Flack," kata Flack memperkenalkan diri. Sekali lagi dia sok-sok Jemes Bonde. Tadinya dia pengen bilang gini, "Gue Detective Flack" tapi memandang dia sekarang adalah seorang pelayan, cewek itu pasti ngga bakal percaya ama dia. Pelayan yang mirip ama pelayan mie ayam jalanan kok detective? Dunia udah berputar arah!

"Oh.. Kalo gitu, salam kenal ya!" kata Dee. Flack tersenyum dan berbalik ke dapur, mau lapor.

"GILA SENYUMNYAAAA...!!" teriak Dee, kemudian ia pergi menuju sebuah meja kosong, menghiraukan tatapan iba dan bisik-bisik tamu lain. Mereka memberi Dee pandangan serupa seperti ketika orang-orang memandang Shino dengan iba di restoran.

-STRANDED-

"Nih, pesenan lo! Warna kuning! Tuh liat kan?" Lindsay berkata sambil 'membanting' piring berisi dango ditangannya. Kambing milik Akaryu mendongak menatap Lindsay. Kambing bertampang bokep itu-pun mengernyit.

"Mbeeekk..!! Mbeek, mbeek, mbeeeeeekkk!! Mbek, mbek, mbek! MBEK!" kelihatannya si Kambing marah ama Lindsay.

"Heh? Apa?" Lindsay, yang jelas ngga bisa bahasa kambing -orang bahasa Perancis aja dia acak-acakan- cengo.

"Pein bilang.." Akaryu kemudian menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf, sehingga lebih mirip cicak kejepit ventilasi. "Woooyy..!! Yang.Sa.Baaaaaarrr!! Tuanku nih! HUH!". Akaryu mengakhiri kerjaannya sebagai translator bahasa kambing.

"Oh.. maap deh. Oh iya, ini pesenan lo. Tuh warna kuning! Ngga jadi di mutilasi kan?" Lindsay berharap.

Akaryu meneliti 4 tusuk dango dihadapannya dengan seksama. Ia melihat bulatan 1.. atas, bawah, kanan kiri.. lanjut ke bulatan 2.. sampai ke bulatan terakhir. Ia lalu menoleh ke Lindsay.

"Lo ngga jadi di mutilasi," kata Akaryu, yang langsung disambut lenguhan kebo lega dari Lindsay.

"Tapi.." Lindsay langsung melotot waktu denger tapi. _"Ada tapinyaaa??"_ pikirnya.

"Lo harus cariin Sasuke buat gue mutilasi," kata Akaryu. Lindsay, yang udah trauma ama pembunuhan temen-temennya, langsung bergidik dan ngibrit.

"NGGA MAUUUU..!!"

"Haha.. padahal gue cuman bercanda. Tapi abis ini, bolehlah berburu si Uchiha satu itu," kata Akaryu. Ia kemudian melahap dango-nya satu persatu, _sharing_ sama Pein, kambingnya.

-STRANDED-

"Pfiuh.. Akhirnya nyampe juga. Cowok aneh berambut panci dengan baju hijau norak itu menyuruhku lari dulu! Sialan banget tu anak!" seorang anak perempuan terengah-engah didepan kaunter The Rainbows ketika Lindsay sampai dari 'jogging'-nya.

"Ah.. si Akaryu tuh aneh-aneh aja sih! Hm? Ada pelanggan? Gue aja deh." Lindsay kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke belakang kaunter.

"Halo. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Lindsay.

"Strawberry marshmallow," kata anak itu pelan. Lindsay ngga kedengeran.

"Apa?"

"Stro.be.ri.mars.mel.louw..!" kata anak itu lagi. Mukanya agak nunduk. Lindsay jadi khawatir jangan-jangan dia setan.

"Oh, oke. Ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Lindsay. Anak itu menggeleng singkat dan pelan.

"Baiklah. Ambil duduk dulu, nanti saya antar dango-nya," kata Lindsay sambil menyerahkan sebuah nomor meja dengan nomor 4 kepada anak itu. Anak itu kemudian pergi.

_"Kalo mau strawberry marshmallow, napa kaga beli marshmallow aja sih? Lagian tuh anak kok diem banget.. Misterius abis. Jadi merinding gue.."_ Lindsay lalu cepat-cepat lari ke dapur, takut tu anak tiba-tiba dibelakangnya (jelas-jelas dia ngga tau kalo setan ngga muncul di siang bolong).

-STRANDED-

"Nih tahu basi lo. Ngomong-ngomong, kami punya banyak tahu basi di dapur, kenapa lo ngga sekalian beli 6 piring aja?" tanya Mac.

"Terima kasih! Wah? Bisa sampe 6 piring? Boleh tuh! Pesen 6 piring lagi ya yang tahu basi!" Wammy terlihat bersemangat. Pagi tadi dia ngga sengaja makan tahu basi dan rasanya ternyata enak juga. Kayak rasa daun teh-tehan. Dan dia juga ngga sakit perut.

"Oke deh!" Mac kemudian langsung melesat kembali menuju dapur. Azurri, yang kebetulan duduk didepan Wammy, mendengar percakapan Wammy-Mac dan berbalik.

"Ada gitu rasa tahu basi?" tanya Azurri.

"Ada aja. Nih, gue lagi makan!" kata Wammy sambil memakan satu bulatan dango. Tiba-tiba seseorang dibelakangnya berseru dengan jijik.

"Eeewww..!! Enak gitu?" Ternyata itu adalah Faika.

"Enak lagi! Mau coba?" tanya Wammy sambil menyodorkan sepiring dango.

"Rasanya kayak apa?" tanya Faika.

"Kayak daun teh-tehan."

"Lo PERNAH MAKAN daun teh-tehan!?" Azurri berkata tidak percaya.

"Pernahlah, waktu gue umur 2 taun. Lumayan enak loh.." jawab Wammy.

"OH! Daun teh-tehan! Kalo itu mah gue juga pernah kemakan waktu kecil. Lumayan juga.. Gue bagi ya." Faika kemudian mengambil 1 tusuk dan memakan 1 bulatan. Tiba-tiba, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ini.. enak banget!" seru Faika.

"Tuh kan.."

"Mana? Gue coba dong! Lo kan abis mesen banyak lagi!" Gantian Azurri yang penasaran. Wammy memberikannya 1 tusuk. Azurri memakannya.

"Enak! Eh,eh, lo mo coba dango keju pedes gue ngga?" tanya Azurri.

"Keju pedes? Gue suka pedes tapi ngga begitu suka keju," kata Wammy.

"Coba dulu deh!" Wammy kemudian mengambil 1 bulatan. Ia melahapnya.

"Gila! Enak abis! Oh ya, nama gue Wammy ngomong-ngomong," kata Wammy memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue Azurri, dengan dobel 'r', Ukitake," Azurri memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue Faika Araifa," Faika juga ikut memperkenalkan diri. Tiba-tiba datang Mac, dengan additional package: Danny, dengan masing-masing membawa 3 buah piring dengan dango-dango berwarna putih pucat diatasnya.. dengan 'pelayan padang-style', piring bertumpuk.

"Bantuin gue dooong.." Mac memelas (OOC abis..). Wammy, Azurri dan Faika segera membantu mereka dan tentu saja, Faika dengan senang hati membantu Danny.

-STRANDED-

Flack mengacuhkan gotong-royong Mac-Danny-Faika-Azurri-Wammy itu dan bergegas mengantarkan pesanan fan-nya yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Ini. Dango cappuccino," kata Flack seraya meletakkan sepiring dango berwarna coklat muda dengan corak putih dibeberapa tempat.

"Makasih, Flack," kata Dee, tersenyum. Ia lalu mulai memakan dango-nya. Flack tinggal, ingin mengetahui apa pendapat orang pertama yang mencoba dango rasa cappuccino.

"Mmm..! Enak!" kata Dee.

"Bagus deh kalo gitu. Um.. gue pergi dulu ya.." Flack kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke kaunter. Dia takut ama si Dee itu. Abis daritadi, setiap Dee ngeliat Flack, Dee selalu senyam-senyum ga jelas sendiri.

"Flack kenapa sih?" Dee bertanya-tanya sendiri. Kasian dia, ngga tau. Sudahlah..

-STRANDED-

"Hum? 'Dango Serba Ada'? Toko martabak masih jauh sih.. disini mungkin ada. Tapi.. aku pengennya martabak beneran, bukan dango rasa martabak. Gimana ya? Udah ah, kesini aja!" Seorang anak perempuan berkulit putih kelihatan plin-plan dengan masalah 'martabak yang mana'. Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kaunter The Rainbows.

"Permisi, mau beli..!" seru anak itu. Dengan secepat angin, Hawkes melesat keluar dari dapur.

"Iya,iya! Mau pesen apa?" tanya Hawkes.

"Dango rasa martabak ada?" tanya anak perempuan itu mendongak (perasaan ngga sih disini banyak kata 'mendongak'?). Untuk pertama kalinya, anak perempuan itu melihat orang yang melayaninya.

"Martabak? Ada kok. Ada lagi yang mo dipesen?" tanya Hawkes lagi. Kalo yang ini ngga kayak Flack, yang sok-sok pelayan pro padahal miripan juga ama pelayan mie ayam. Kalo Hawkes keliatan banget profesionalisme-nya.

"Ngga."

"Oke, ambil duduk dulu. Ini nomernya." Hawkes memberikan sebuah papan bernomor 2.

"Makasih. Oh ya, kita pernah ketemu ngga sih?" tanya anak itu.

"Hm? Ngga deh kayaknya. Kenapa?" tanya Hawkes bingung.

"Ngga. Ngerasa kayak pernah ngeliat lo aja.." kata anak itu lagi. Hawkes makin bingung. Akhirnya, setelah anak itu pergi ke meja-nya, Hawkes baru ke dapur.

"Kayaknya pernah liat beneran deh.. yang suka nangkring-nangkring itu.. monyet ya? Bukan ding, bukan!"

-STRANDED-

"Hem.. i-ini pesanannya," Lindsay berkata gagap seperti Hinata dan meletakkan sebuah piring berisi dango berwarna soft pink.

"Makasih," anak misterius yang memesan strawberry marshmallow tadi berkata. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Ia perlahan-lahan memakan dango-nya. Lindsay kemudian melihat sebuah nametag kain (nametag-nya bukan yang kayak nametag pelayan-pelayan restoran gitu.. yang di laminating. Tapi yang ini yang dijahit) di lengan atas kiri anak itu. Tertulis disitu: Angie.

"Jadi namamu Angie ya?" tanya Lindsay. Angie mendongak dan mengangguk. Ketika ia mendongak, terlihat ia memakai sebuah jepitan berbentuk stroberi yang menurut Lindsay, lucu banget.

"Jepit kamu lucu banget! Beli dimana?" tanya Lindsay.

"Di bikin sama mama," kata Angie singkat. Lindsay hanya ber-oh.

"Bilang ke mama kamu, dia terampil banget, bisa buat begituan. Bagus banget tau! Gue juga pingin punya.." kata Lindsay.

"Kamu mau? Nanti aku bilang ke mama," kata Angie tapi masih tetap pelan.

"Beneran? Waaaa.. mauuuu!!" Lindsay berteriak layaknya anak kecil yang baru mau dibeliin sepeda roda tiga pertamanya.

"Iya. Nanti kalau sudah jadi, aku antar kesini ya," kata Angie. Lindsay mengangguk setuju. Ia kemudian berbalik ke dapur.

-STRANDED-

"Nih, 'martabak'-nya," Hawkes berkata sambil mendaratkan sebuah piring di meja.

"Makasih. Martabak telor kan?" tanya anak perempuan berambut panjang blackpurple tersebut. Hawkes mengangguk. Anak itu kemudian memakan dango-nya.

"Sama banget kayak martabak beneran! Jangan-jangan lo beli martabak terus lo cetak bulet-bulet lagi?" tanya anak itu curiga.

"Ngga! Suer! Yang buat Mac!" kata Hawkes.

"Ya udah. Duduk deh," kata anak itu sambil menunjuk kursi kosong dihadapannya. Hawkes nurut dalam diam.

"Dahi lo kenapa? Kepentok kaki tempat tidur ya?" tanya anak itu.

"Kok lo bisa tau?"

"Nebak."

"_Ni anak.. misterius amat.. MENCURIGAKAN!" _pikir Hawkes dalam hati. Mungkin bisa juga disebut 'teriak dalam hati'..

"Oh, nebak. Nama lo siapa?" tanya Hawkes, berusaha terlihat _friendly_.

"Rin Kajuji," jawab Rin singkat.

"_Ni anak aneh deh. Dia yang nyuruh gue duduk, dia yang diem.._"

"Gue Hawkes. Eh, gue pergi dulu ya." Hawkes kemudian beranjak dari kursinya sebelum ia kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Iya. Dadah selamanya.." Aneh ni anak.. Hmm..

-STRANDED-

"Mac. Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Hawkes.

Mac menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Um.. begini. Aku sudah selesai membuat kalkulasi tentang kemungkinan kapan dan dimana wormhole selanjutnya, jurusan New York tentu saja, yang akan membawa kita pulang," kata Hawkes. Sekarang Mac benar-benar tertarik.

"Lalu? Lalu?" Mac ngga sabaran.

"Lalu.. ini dia hasilnya," kata Hawkes sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat dari dalam kantung celananya. Mac membacanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangkat mukanya.

"Oke. Gue ngga ngerti rumusnya sama sekali," katanya. Hawkes lalu menyuruhnya untuk melihat halaman dibaliknya. Mac-pun membalik kertas buram tersebut. Di paling bawah, tertulis tulisan rapi Hawkes yang menuliskan: 'September 17, 2008. 10:04 a.m. Halaman Barat Daya Hyuuga Mansion". Mata Mac membelalak. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Sekarang jam 09:53.." katanya takut-takut.

"Makanya. Kau ambil yang lain, aku beritahu Kiba dan Hinata soal ini," kata Hawkes sambil mulai beranjak pergi.

"Tapi.. barang-barang kita di rumah Hinata? Gimana dengan itu? Gimana dengan uang kita? Gimana dengan kios ini!?" Perasaan Mac mulai bercampur-aduk. Ada perasaan senang karena akhirnya ia bisa pulang, ada perasaan sedih juga karena harus meninggalkan Konoha. Padahal ia berpikir ia sudah kerasan disana. Ada juga perasaan takut. Hawkes tidak tau kekuatan wormhoel itu segimana besar, jadi.. siap-siap aja tercabik-cabik dan tak bisa pulang. Tapi mereka polisi. NYPD pula! Mereka sudah di latih untuk menghadapi berbagai situasi. Tapi 'wormhole situation' itu lain!

"Itu yang akan kubicarakan dengan Hinata." Hawkes kemudian pergi untuk menemui Hinata dan Kiba, yang masih aja ada di kios.

_"Well, tahun depan, akan kumasukkan materi 'APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN JIKA TERHISAP WORMHOLE' kedalam pelajaran disekolah-sekolah!"_ pikir Mac. Ia lalu pergi keluar dapur untuk memberitahu teman-temannya.

-STRANDED-

"Haaahh.. capek gue!" Stella meregangkan bahunya.

"Perasaan ngga sih hari ini pelanggannya aneh-aneh dan unik-unik. Apalagi si Akaryu itu.. yang mesen.. tu kan gue lupa lagi namanya," kata Lindsay sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Kayaknya kok kemaren ngga kayak gini ya? Hari ini rame banget," kata Danny nyamber. Dia baru datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Flack. Mereka semua sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah kursi kosong berisi untuk 4 orang. Pelanggan udah pulang semua.

"Kayaknya ada yang ngga beres deh hari ini.." kata Flack curiga. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, gue dapet pelanggan lebih banyak daripada lo hari ini! Ha!" Flack kelewat ceria dengan fakta bahwa dia dapet lebih banyak pelanggan.

"Tapi kan bukan berarti fans lo lebih banyak dari fans gue!" Danny mempertahankan diri.

"Eh? Si Mac kenapa tuh?" Stella menunjuk Mac yang lagi lari-lari ke arah mereka.

"Mac kalo lari kayak bebek ya!" kata Lindsay.

"Wooo!! Awas lo, Montana! Kalo dia denger, ngga basa-basi lo DIPECAT!" kata Danny menakut-nakuti Lindsay.

"Ga takut! Weeek..! Ga mempan!" Lindsay mengejek Danny.

"Hei.." Mac menyapa teman-temannya sambil ngos-ngosan. Yang lain menyapa balik.

"Wormhole.. New York.. Hawkes.. Hari ini.. 10 lebih 4.. Hyuuga Mansion.." Mac ngos-ngosan. Cemen amat, baru juga lari 6 meter!

"Kayaknya dia berusaha memberitahu kita sesuatu.." kata Stella ngga yakin.

"Mungkin gini: "Ada wormhole jurusan New York. Hakwes udah ngitung.. hari ini jam 10 lebih 4 di Hyuuga Mansion". Gitu kali? _Why do you guys have to make it such a big deal, anyway?_" kata Flack santai. Tapi saat ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, mata teman-temannya melebar.

"ADA WORMHOLE KE NEW YORK!!" teriak mereka bertiga, minus Flack yang kelihatannya masih belom ngerti.

"Iya.." jawab Mac.

"Terus? Ngapain kita disini? Mana Hawkes?" tanya Lindsay, celingukan mencari Hawkes.

"Dia lagi ngomong ama Hinata."

-x-

"Jadi.. kalian harus pergi hari ini?" tanya Hinata ngga percaya. Hawkes mengangguk. Hinata udah hampir nangis. Hawkes ngga tega juga ngeliatnya.

"Kapan wormhole-nya muncul?" tanya Kiba.

"Terhitung dari sekarang.. 9 menit lagi," kata Hawkes memandang jam tangannya.

"Kalau kalian pe-pergi.. si-siapa yang akan.. mengurus T-the Rainbow.. Dango?" tanya Hinata sesegukan. Aduh.. Hawkes tambah ngga tega!

"Uh.. nanti aku jelaskan ya? Sekarang, kita beneran harus ada ditaman keluarga milikmu. Ohya, Kiba. Tolong telpon teman-temanmu. Suruh mereka ke halaman barat daya Hyuuga Mansion," perintah Hawkes. Dengan kilat, Kiba langsung mengeluarkan hape Sony Ericsson Z558i (sama dong, Kib!)-nya, membuka tutupnya dan menelpon semua temannya.

-STRANDED-

"Ada apa mengumpulkan kami disini?" Naruto bertanya cepat-cepat.

"Begini.." Mac mewakili teman-temanny bicara. "Kami senang berada di Konoha. Pertama, kami sangat berterima kasih kepada Hinata, orang pertama yang kami temui di Konoha dan orang yang berjasa atas penghidupan kami selama kami disini," kata Mac sambil menunjuk Hinata. Hinata _blushing_. Akhirnya ada juga orang-orang yang benar-benar mengakuinya. Ia benar-benar senang. Terlebih lagi. Naruto juga ada disitu. Ia tersenyum bangga pada Hinata.

"Kedua," kata Mac. "Adalah Tuan Besar Hyuuga Hiashi. Tanpa Anda, kami tak akan bisa bertahan hidup di Konoha," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Hiashi. Hanabi memeluk ayahnya bangga.

"Ketiga, Hyuuga Hanabi. Tanpanya, hidup kami di Konoha terasa hambar. Dia menyediakan hiburan, ampe dia bersedia jadi temennya Danny dalam bentuk anjing, 24 jam non-stop bagi kami.. Dan kami sangat senang akan hal itu," kata Mac. Tangannya menunjuk Hanabi, yang sedang tersenyum _from ear to ear_.

"Mac." Hawkes memperingatkan Mac akan waktu dengan menunjuk jam-nya. Mac mengangguk mengerti.

"Keempat, anak-anak shinobi semua. Sebagian besar peran kalian hampir sama seperti Hanabi. Tapi kalian juga membantu kami dalam menjalani hari-hari di Konoha. Kalian terus membantu kami. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji dan Sai, banyak amat ya.. kalian banyak membantu kami disini. Dan untuk semuanya.. terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya," kata Mac mengakhiri 'pidato' perpisahan itu.

"Kami akan merindukan kalian," kata Hiashi.

"Kami juga," kata Mac. Hiashi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, dan Mac menyambutnya.

Tiba-tiba, timbul sebuah pusaran kecil berwarna ungu, sama seperti yang ada di New York. Anak-anak NYPD berpandangan, kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka kemudian berbalik, menghadap wormhole itu. Tapi Flack memutar kepalanya kebalakang (bukan 90 derajat! Emang burung hantu!?).

"Aku serahkan padamu ya," kata Flack.

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya dan menjawab, dengan _loud and clear_. "Iya!"

Anak-anak NYPD, yang mendengar itu, langsung tersenyum terharu (hiks..). Mereka kemudian melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan ketika wormhole pertama menghisap mereka. Pertama, mereka berpegangan tangan. Kedua, jangan lupa doa. Ngga bakal tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ketiga, tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sampai akhirnya tahap keempat, tahap yang anak-anak NYPD agak segan melakukannya: Meloncat masuk kedalam wormhole. Tapi.. _they have to do what the have to do, right?_ Mac kemudian menghitung mundur.

"3.."

Chouji saking deg-deg-an-nya, udah ngga bisa makan potato chips lagi. Ia udah nggigit-gigit tangannya dan tangan Sai. Sai sepertinya ngga nyadar.

"2.."

Mereka semua deg-deg-an. Tak terkecuali Hiashi.

Mac menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "1!"

Dan dengan itu, masuklah mereka kedalam wormhole ungu tua (warna janda dong) tersebut.

-STRANDED-

The end of chappie 7 ( 22 halaman MW!!)! Helen rasa, inilah akhir dari per-chapter-an (apa lagi ini?), tapi masih ada 1 chapter lagi kok! Tenang aja! Dan Helen mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ada yang OOC. Helen agak bingung juga meng-_handle_ segitu banyak OC (halah! Blagu!). Chapter ini ngga begitu lucu ya? Agak serius, Helen bilang. Kritik dan saran Helen terima but **don't flame**! Critics.. Flames.. you can tell the difference only by the way you pronounce 'em! Tunggu chapter depan ya! -nyanyi-nyanyi 'Hapy Birthday To Me' sendiri-

Next on Stranded: **CHAPTER 8: Snow Day, The Season Finale or Epilogue?**

Kindly R&R!


	8. Snow Day, The Season Finale or Epilogue?

Stranded

Summary: Team CSI NYPD yang diketuai Mac Taylor tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ternyata, mereka 'terdampar' di Konoha. Crossover. NarutoxCSI:NY.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, CSI:NY milik my heroes, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn sama Ann Donahue! Thanks udah bikin CSI:NY (dan milih Eddie Cahill jadi Don)!! Laptop dan cerita punya Helen tapinya.

**ATTENTION!**

Cerita STRANDED mengambil timeline diantara episode CSI:NY Season 3 '... Comes Around' dan 'Snow Day'. Di '... Comes Around', Mac punya isu ama Clay Dobson dan dibawa ke pengadilan kan? Big news, tapi itu berlaku beberapa bulan sebelum STRANDED mengambil tempat. Kira-kira 4 bulan (jadi rambut Lindsay masih panjang). Jadi timeline-nya kira-kira kayak gini:

'... Comes Around' - 4 bulan - Stranded- 'Snow Day'

Ngerti? Kalo iya, makasih. Kalo ngga.. ngga tau deh..

Helen: Hiks.. hiks..

Flack: Helen kenapa?

Helen: Akhirnya di chapter ini.. kita pisah ya..

Anak-anak NYPD baru nyadar: Oh iya ya! Huhuhu..

Lindsay: Huks, huks.. IYA NIH! WOY, HELEN! **ANGIE **KAN BELOM BIKININ GUE JEPIT!! Gimana sih, udah main ditamatin aja! Gue juga sedih ninggalin lo padaaa...

Danny: Iya, **Faika**, no more gue.. -apa coba?- Sedih ya? Iyalah! Secara, lo kan fans gue! Hehehe..

Lindsay: Narsis!

Danny: Bodo!

Helen: Tu kan Don, apa gue bilang! Lo tuh C-A-K-E-P! **Deeandra** aja sependapat ama gue! Iya, sama-sama, kapan di-apdet Happiness you give-nya? Hihara-senpai? Helen suka banget! Tapi ENTAH MENGAPA HELEN KERASUKAN APAAN, Helen lebih suka ama Ryoutarou. Ngga tau ya kenapa.. Waaa! Mang Dee ultah tanggal berapa?

Hawkes: Save as DAISY XML itu.. program MS Word yang ngebolehin orang buta pake. Jadi document-nya di-save pake itu, trus di-play. Orang buta kan ngga bisa baca, makanya dibuat gitu. Jadi kayak di-convert ke audio gitu, **Atomic-Tank**. Waktu itu Helen lagi bingung mau ngasi dialog apa ke elo, tentang komputer. Trus, akhirnya dia baca koran Malaysia, trus ada artikel itu. Langsung dia tulis deh.

Mac: Sama-sama, **phillip william-wammy**. Heh? Yang nerima jadi OC kan si Helen, yang bilang sama-sama kok gue? Ah, bodo amatlah. Adoh, banyak yang terharu kami pulang.. segitu berharganya-kah kami? -muntah berjamaah-

Flack: Mac, kita tuh berharga banget bagi mereka-mereka. Pada nyayangin kita pergi kaya' ni anak satu, **muggle.30.05.80**. Ya ga, muggie? (seenaknya nyingkat nama orang, ngga ada bedanya ama Helen)

Hawkes: Iya, gue juga seneng bisa ketemu lo, **Rin!** Iya, chapter ini yang terakhir. Secara judulnya aja 'epilogue'.

Stella: Ga apa-apa, banyak yang telat nge-review kok, tapi ngga apa-apa. Si Helen udah baca dan review XXX yang baru tuh, **Nakamura**. Oiya, dia juga bilang makasih atas ucapannya dan amin semoga karya-karya selanjutnya tambah ga jelas.

Helen: Hoho.. iya dong, **tematema**, umur kita kan sama ya! Ga papa. Iya chapter 7 ampe 7000-an kata!

Mac: Iya dong, kita koki hebat ya ga? -temen-temennya ngangguk semua- Hoh? Rasa keringet? Asin-asin gitu? Garam 1 kilo aja entar gue masukin ke 1 buletan dango. **JeAnne **pingsan, pingsan deh.

Flack: Lamenta beneran kutukan buat gue! Ngga, itu tu kucing tiba-tiba muncul ngga tau darimana. Kucing siabe!

Helen: Nge? Ke dunia Tsubasa? Boleh juga pada maen bola! Secara waktu SD dulu Helen fanatik banget ama yang namanya **Captain Tsubasa** ampe semua theme songnya apal, nonton dari episode 1-terakhir, punya kotak bekal gambar Tsubasa, saputangan-pun Tsubasa dan dengan bangganya Helen bawa ke sekolah. Kalo ngga salah, waktu Helen kelas 2 SD deh (skarang 2 SMP..).

Danny & Lindsay: -menerawang keatas- Hooo.. review reply buat **FateBinder JeAnne** ampe 3 orang yang nanganin..

Helen: Ohya, makasih atas ucapan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'-nya ya, semuanya! Helen sayang kalian semua!

Mac: Lebai lo.

Helen: -nyambit Mac pake setrika-

Stranded

**CHAPTER 8: Snow Day, The Season Finale or Epilogue?**

**BRUGH!**

Anak-anak NYPD nyampe ke New York dalam keadaan jatoh yang ngga elit banget. Tapi mereka, masih dalam keadaan tengkurep, udah bisa mengenali kalo mereka udah ada New York City. Bahkan di tempat yang sama ketika mereka kesedot womhole pertama.

"Mac! Berdiri dong ah!" Stella protes karena Mac jatoh diatasnya (lagi). Mac cepat-cepat berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"Jah! Kita jatoh-nya ngga enak dipandang banget sih.." kata Danny.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita beneran udah ada di New York nih?" tanya Lindsay.

"Menurut kalkulasi gue sih, iya," jawab Hawkes.

"Bener kok. Liat tuh. Itu Chrysler Building." Mac menunjuk sebuah bangunan tinggi di timur mereka. Mereka semua menoleh. Kemudian, dengan gilanya, mereka nari-nari bahagia.

"Kita pulang! Kita pulang!!" Yang paling gila, tentu aja Danny. Dia udah gatel pengen main tenis (apa?). Tapi ada 1 orang yang masih tengkurep.

"Flack? Lo kok ngga happy dance sih?" tanya Lindsay.

"Ada yang diatas gue!" kata Flack. Semuanya menatap benda yang nangkring diatas Flack. Mereka semua kemudian berpikir, "Flack ngga bakal mau tau itu apaan..". Kemudian dengan diam-diam, mereka pergi keluar dari halaman itu.

"Woy! Diatas gue ada apaan sih?" tanya Flack. Dia kira itu si Danny yang iseng. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari punggung Flack.

"Meong.." Mata Flack membulat. Ia membalikkan kepalanya.

Sementara temen-temennya, yang udah mau bukan pintu kedalem rumah crime scene mereka ketika tiba-tiba Stella menghitung mundur.

"3, 2, 1!" Tepat dihitungan ke-1, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang lebih besar dari suara bom atom.

"GYAAAAAAA...!! KUCING DI PUNGGUNG.. HUACHIM! GUEEEE..!! HUACHIM!" Flack bersin disela-sela teriak. Alergi kucing sementara kucing selalu menghantui emang susah ya?

"Tuh kan, tu anak ngerepotin banget. Udah gue bilang dibakar ajah.." kata Danny. Walopun kecil, Flack masih denger.

"Masih, GUE BUKAN MANUSIA YANG PANTAS DIBAKAR!!" seru Flack. Danny menertawainya.

-STRANDED-

"Dango vanilla ya.. ambil kursi dulu ya! Nanti dango-nya diantar," kata Naruto. Pelanggan didepannya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong.

"Ungh.. ternyata capek juga ya kerja di tempat laku," kata Kiba sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Tapi Mac emang bener. Mereka ngga boleh nyia-nyian uang yang udah dikeluarin papanya Hinata, jadinya mereka mewariskan ni kios ke kita deh.." kata Sasuke sambil menyatat sebuah pesanan.

"Untung lagi libur, jadi sekolah kita ngga keganggu," kata Neji.

"Tapi gimana ntar kalo kita udah masuk?" tanya Sai.

"Itu dipikirin ntar ajalah.." Shino berkata sambil main-main sama beberapa kumbangnya di kandang disamping kandang Akamaru. Karena takut kumbangnya nyemplung ke wajan, jadi dikandangin. Akamaru juga ngga mau ditinggal Kiba dirumah, jadinya terpaksa dibawa.. satu paket ama kandangnya yang gedenya astagfirullah..

"Kalo udah sekolah, mending kita buka abis sekolah aja," usul Shikamaru. Tumben dia ngga nguap.

"Ide bagus.. KRAUK.. tapi buka ampe jam berapa? KRAUK.. Jangan malem-malem.. KRAUK.." kata Chouji sambil makan potato chipsnya.

"CHOUJI! DANGO-NYA JANGAN DIMAKAN!!" seru Sai sewot ketika melihat tangan Chouji sudah terulur pada sepiring dango yang sedang dibawanya. Ini udah ke 88 kalinya Chouji berusaha makan 1 bulatan dango.

"Ya elah, Sai.. biarin aja kali. Kecil sih ga papa. Gue pernah gigit kecil, ngga kenapa-kenapa. Malah tetep di kasi ke pelanggan," kata Kiba santai.

"Itu kan kecil. Lah Chouji? Dia mah ama tusuk-tusuknya sekalian!" kata Sai. Ia kemudian terdiam. "Trus, apa yang terjadi kepada pelanggan itu?" tanya Sai.

"Oh.. ngga tau ya. Palingan sekarang lagi di rumah sakit dirawat karena rabies?" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Uchihaaa..!!" Kiba udah siap menerkam Sasuke ketika Lee tiba-tiba lewat dibawah tangan Kiba.

"Permisi! Neji, ini dango ayam-nya!" kata Lee sambil menyerahkan sebuah piring putih kepada Neji.

"Makasih. Gue ngasi ini dulu ya." Neji kemudian keluar kaunter untuk melayani pelanggannya.

"Ngga usah pamit dulu kali!" seru Naruto.

"Woy! Diem dikit bisa ngga sih!? Masak dango tuh butuh konsentrasi tau!" Kepala Ino menyembul dari balik tirai pembatas antara kaunter dan dapur.

"Bukannya dari tadi yang masak cuma Hinata ama Tenten doang ya?" tanya Shino, udah selesai main ama kumbangnya.

"Heh! Main tuduh aja lo! Gue ama Ino juga ngebantuin kok!" kata Sakura, kepalanya ikut nyembul.

"Bantuin apaan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bantuin ngebuletin dango tugas gue. Sakura masukin dango ke tusukan," kata Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sakura mengangguk bangga.

"Gitu doang.."

"Apaan gitu doang!?"

Mac dan kawan-kawan 'mewariskan' kios The Rainbow Dango untuk anak-anak shinobi tapi terserah mau mereka buat jadi apa. Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap jadi The Rainbow Dango dan semuanya setuju. Kata Naruto, The Rainbow Dango bisa jadi semacam memorial bagi anak-anak NYPD (anak-anak NYPD: Kita belom mati ya!). Kebetulan saat itu sedang libur musim panas, jadi anak-anak shinobi bisa membuka kios seperti jadwal biasa, jadwal yang sudah dibuat oleh anak-anak NYPD. Tapi kalau liburan sudah selesai, lain lagi masalahnya.

-x-

"Udah jam 8. Udah waktunya tutup," kata Naruto. Sasuke, Lee dan Shikamaru mengangguk dan menurunkan rolling door, pertanda The Rainbow Dango udah tutup.

"Sekarang.. mereka lagi pada ngapain ya?" tanya Tenten ketika mereka bertiga belas udah jalan menuju pulang.

"Perbedaan waktu New York ama Konoha itu.. 13 jam. Berarti sekarang di New York lagi jam 9 pagi.." jelas Neji.

"Mungkin sekarang mereka lagi ngejar penjahat. Atau lagi di lab.." kata Ino.

"Aku kangen mereka.." kata Hinata.

"Siapa yang ngga kangen mereka, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Semuanya kangen ama anak-anak NYPD.

"Apa mungkin ya, kita bisa ketemu lagi ama mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa. Pasti bisa," kata Sasuke. Mereka semua sedang menatap bintang-bintang sambil jalan, berharap ada bintang jatuh (bintang jatoh buat berharap. Trus bintang apa dong yang buat berharap supaya bintang jatoh ada?).

"Untung mereka udah nulis alamat surat mereka satu-satu ya.." kata Sai.

"Nomor hape juga," samber Shikamaru.

"Buggy bilang dia juga kangen," kata Shino. Di kedua tangannya, ia membawa 4 buah kandang berisi masing-masing kandang 2 kumbang.

"Akamaru juga. Adoh! Pada kangen-kangenan gini sih!" kata Kiba. Akamaru jalan disampingnya. Ia melenguh (melenguh.. as in.. melenguhnya Danny) pelan.

"Akamaru, jangan gitu. Gue jadi inget Danny nih," kata Kiba. Akamaru menunduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, Danny ama Akamaru itu kembar ya?" lanjut Kiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Mukanya mirip, sama-sama makan Pedigreem, sama-sama melenguh. Heran deh, tu anak sebenernya _human being_ apa _animal being_?" Kiba bertanya-tanya.

"Hei! Jangan pada muram gitu dong!" seru Lee. Ia tiba-tiba melesat berdiri dihadapan barisan teman-temannya, membuat mereka semua stop. Ada tabrakan beruntun. Yang paling depan, Naruto, sukses menjadi runway bagi landing-an semua teman-temannya.

"Apaan si lo!?" protes Naruto.

"Kita kan udah punya kontak ama mereka! Jangan pada 'gitu-gitu' dong!" seru Lee lagi.

"Lee ada benernya.. KRAUK.. juga.. KRAUK.. sih.." kata Chouji. "Yah.. chip-nya abis.." Chouji lalu melirik Sai.

"Apa?"

"Tangan lo enak juga loh digigit-gigit kemaren.." kata Chouji.

"ENAK AJA LO! Lo kira gue ikan?" Sai sewot. Kenapa Sai selalu sewot ama Chouji disini?

"Bercanda lah.."

"Oke! Nanti kalo udah nyampe rumah, kita telpon mereka!" kata Naruto yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"... Yang terakhir nyampe rumah ngga bakal bisa ngomong ama mereka karena _line_-nya penuh!" seru Naruto. Seketika itu juga, teman-temannya lari ke rumah masih-masing dengan _full maximum_ _speed_.

"Dasar orang-orang bego. Mereka kira rumah kita masih jauh," kata Neji.

"I-iya. Masuk yuk," Hinata mengajak Neji masuk rumah. Ternyata dari tadi mereka ngomong-ngomong diluar Hyuuga Mansion dan yang pasti, Hinata dan Neji ngga perlu lari. Dasar..

­-STRANDED-

RRR!! RRR!! Hape Flack berbunyi. Ia melihat caller ID-nya. Unknown. Mengangkat bahu, ia langsung membuka hapenya.

"Flack."

"Hai! Ini gue, Naruto," kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto! Lagi apa lo?" tanya Flack. Lah? Katanya kalo ngomong ama anak-anak shinobi pake 'aku-kamu'? Kok jadi 'lo-gue' begini?

"Lagi ini nih.. nonton bareng semuanya. Tapi Neji ama Hinata ngga ikut.." kata Naruto, kata-katanya dipotong.

"Mereka udah pulang!" seru seseorang diseberang.

"Hey, Sakura!" sapa Flack.

"Halo Flack! Naruto udah masang speaker," kata Sakura.

"Lo lagi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini.. gue lagi di mobil. Gue lagi mau ng-grebek sebuah gudang yang udah ngga kepake. Dilaporkan disini adalah markas _dealer_ narkoba terbesar.. tapi gue lupa namanya siapa," kata Flack polos. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Vest anti-peluru-nya terpasang rapi di dadanya. Lencana NYPD sudah tersemat di atas vest bagian kiri-nya.

"Lo mau ng-grebek kok bisa lupa mo ng-grebek siapa?" tanya Tenten ngga percaya.

"Ya mana gue mau nginget, Tenten! Males.. ngerepotin.." kata Flack. Shikamaru-nya keluar deh.

"Woy! Trademark gue noh! Tapi ga papa deh. Ada temen gue," kata Shikamaru, yang langsung disambut sorakan 'huu' dari teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar Shikamaru berseru, "Adoh! Ngapain lo lempar gue pake neon!?" dan seseorang berseru, "Lo norak sih!".

"Tinggalin Shika dan Ino, dan lanjut ke Flack," kata Kiba.

"Jadi, gimana The Rainbows?" tanya Flack.

"BAGUS! Kami seneng banget disana! Tapi.. ntar kalo kami udah mulai masuk sekolah gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Buka abis kalian sekolah aja," jawab Flack enteng.

"Kalo ada PR?" tanya Sai.

"Kerjain aja di The Rainbows bareng?"

"Oh ya! Pinter juga lo!" kata Sai.

"Kalo gue bodoh ngga mungkin gue jadi detective?"

"Haha! Lucu lo!" seru Kiba ngga jelas. Flack, yang ngga merasa abis ngelawak, cuman bisa sweatdrop.

"Udah jam setengah 10. Gue harus ng-grebek. Gue pergi dulu ya!" kata Flack.

"Yaaah.. padahal kami masih mau ngomong ama Flack.." ujar Chouji.

"Maap ya, Chouji, tapi gue emang beneran harus.. lo kok ngga kedengeran bunyi 'KRAUK'?" tanya Flack curiga.

"Potato chips-nya abis," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh.."

"Ya udah! Pembela kebenaran! Grebek penjahat-penjahat itu dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG MEMBARA!!" seru Lee ngga jelas.

"Iya.. makasih, Lee.. Dadah!" kata Flack mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Dadah!" seru anak-anak shinobi.

PIP!

-x-

"Bonasera."

"Stella, ini Hinata dan Neji," kata Neji. Stella, yang lagi di kantin sama yang lain, langsung menjauhkan hape-nya dari telinganya dan memasang speaker. Ia lalu memanggil Mac dan Hawkes. Mereka berempat kemudian buru-buru ke Stella, grasak-grusuk ampe nginjek satu sama lain (lebay deh..). Dimana Danny dan Lindsay? Ngga tau deh.. (yang udah nonton Snow Day pasti tau dong mereka dimana).

"Eh, iya. Neji. Udah gue pasang speaker," kata Stella.

"Udah gue pasang speaker juga," kata Neji.

"Disini ada Hawkes dan Mac juga. Disana ada siapa aja?" tanya Stella.

"Cuma ada gue, Hinata ama Hanabi. Mana Danny dan Lindsay? Yang lain katanya lagi pada ngumpul dirumah Naruto," kata Neji.

"Ngga tau nih Lindsay ama Danny dimana. _Shift_ Lindsay harusnya udah mulai setengah jam yang lalu. Lah? Kok lo ngga ke rumah Naruto aja?" tanya Stella. Dia agak kecewa karena ngga bisa ngobrol ama yang lain juga.

"Tadi mereka dengan begonya lomba lari kerumah masih-masing tapi karena mereka start-nya didepan Hyuuga Mansion ya.. gue ama Hinata pulang aja," jawab Neji.

"Oh.. Gimana kabar The Rainbows?" tanya Mac.

"Baik kok. Kami senang banget dapet warisan The Rainbow Dango," kata Hinata.

"Bagus deh!"

"Flack mana?" tanya Hanabi.

"Dia lagi ada penggrebekan. Jadi kami di kantin deh nganggur," kata Hawkes.

"Hm.. begitu ya.. Aduh! Ottousama udah nyuruh tidur lagi!" kata Hanabi.

"Stella, Mac, Hawkes, kami pergi dulu ya, mau tidur," kata Hinata.

"Emang disana jam berapa?" tanya Hawkes.

"Jam setengah 9," jawab Hinata.

"Oh. Ya udah deh. Selamat malam ya," kata Mac.

"Iya. Dan selamat pagi buat kalian," kata Neji. Anak-anak NYPD pada nyengir semua.

"Makasih. Dadah!"

"Daaahh..!"

PIP! Neji menutup _line_. Ia mematikan hape-nya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi gradak-gruduk ngga jelas menuju ke kamar Neji. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi pada pasang tampang bingung.

**BRAK!**

Ada penampakan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi diambang pintu, ngos-ngosan abis lari.

"O-ottousama kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Abis ngomong ama mereka ya?" tanya Hiashi.

"Iya, Hiashi-sama. Emang kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Udah diputus ya?" tanya Hiashi lagi. Ketiga makhluk Hyuuga didepannya mengangguk.

"Yaaahh.. lain kali kalo mau nelpon mereka, ajak dong!" kata Hiashi.

"Idih, ni bapak-bapak najong.." gumam Hanabi. Walau kecil, Hiashi masih bisa dengar. Ia langsung menjitak anak perempuannya itu.

"Adoh!"

"Udah, pada tidur aja sana gih!" perintah Hiashi. Ia lalu meninggalkan kamar Neji.

"Ya udah, gue juga mo tidur dulu. Besok mau main ke rumah Konohamaru!" kata Hanabi sambil beranjak dari duduknya, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih nyut-nyutan.

"Aku juga. Selamat malam." Hinata kemudian keluar dari kamar Neji.

"Malam.." jawab Neji. Tapi pandangannya tidak tertuju pada sepupunya itu. Matanya tertuju pada tempat lain. Ia memandang jauh melewati jendela kacanya. Ia memandang.. sesuatu yang sudah ia kenal, yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesuatu yang membawa anak-anak NYPD ke Konoha dan pulang ke New York. Mata Neji membulat. Ia segera mengambil hape-nya dan men-_speed dial _Naruto dengan memencet tombol nomor 2.

"Naruto! Lo lagi di rumah ya? Denger, gue ngeliat wormhole lagi! Iya, heran deh, sejak anak-anak NYPD dateng, banyak wormhole bermunculan di Konoha. Eh, kembali ke jalan yang benar. Wormhole-nya.. gede bo!"

Di New York..

Beberapa saat setelah Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi memutuskan untuk tidur dan memutuskan _line_, hape Mac berbunyi. Ia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Flack?" tanya Mac.

"Udah selesai nih!" kata Flack dari seberang telepon.

"Oke, kami segera kesana," jawab Mac. Ia lalu menutup hape-nya.

"Flack bilang dia udah selesai," lapor Mac.

"Ayo kita kesana!"

-STRANDED-

END OF CHAPPIE 8 and END OF STRANDED!! Sedih banget Helen mau ngelepas STRANDED..

The Second **'Bedak Talek'**!

Helen: Inilah Bedak Talek, talkshow yang diadakan setiap 4 chapter sekali di STRANDED! Ergh! Chapter ini kaga ada lucu-lucunya! Dikit pula!

Flack: Kita akhirnya bakal pisah ya..

Helen: Huks.. iya..

Anak-anak shinobi: HUAAA!! Mac! Stella! Danny! Lindsay! Hawkes! Flack!!

Anak-anak NYPD: Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Sai! Kiba! Hinata! Shino! Shikamaru! Ino! Chouji! Lee! Tenten! Neji!!

-anak-anak NYPD sama anak-anak shinobi kemudian dengan noraknya berpelukan a la Teletubbies. Helen ikutan pelukan-

Helen: Hiks.. My gratitude and special thanks goes to..

Mac: **Angie Da Angel!**

Stella: **Atomic-Tank!**

Lindsay: **darkerThanDarkness!**

Hawkes: **Deeandra Hihara!**

Danny: **Faika Araifa!**

Flack: **FateBinder JeAnne!**

Naruto: **Hazelleen!**

Sasuke: **Muggle.30.05.80!**

Sakura: **Nakamura arigatou!**

Kiba: **P.Ravenclaw!**

Hinata: **phillip william-wammy!**

Shino: **Rin Kajuji!**

Shikamaru: **runaway-dobe!**

Ino:** tematema!  
**

Chouji: **The Fire Flamer!**

Neji: dan **wicked.dira!**

Helen: Wauw! Berdasarkan abjad! Yang udah nge-review, mau itu cuman satu chapter atau dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 7, mudah-mudahan 8 juga di-review, Helen ucapkan TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA. Tanpa kalian, STRANDED ngga mungkin lanjut dan ngga mungkin jadi fan fic Helen yang review-nya paling banyak! Terima kasih! Juga terima kasih untuk:

Anak-anak sinobi: **Masashi Kishimoto**, our creator!

Anak-anak NYPD: Juga untuk **Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn **dan** Ann Donahue**, our creator also!

Semuanya: MAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAAA..!! SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI!

**Terima kasih udah setia membaca STRANDED. It'll be nice if we meet again soon, eh?**

**..THE END..**

Pengumuman dikit sebelom ini fan fic benar-benar resmi dinyatakan THE END.

STRANDED akan dibuat Season 2-nya. Kenapa? Karena:

1. Helen susah ngelepas STRANDED (Mac: Skali lagi, lebai banget lo! -digeplak Helen pake laptop-).

2. Helen mau aja.

3. Ending STRANDED ini _cliffhanger_.

Oke, alasan yang pada ngga logis kecuali yang nomor 3.

Ngerasa ending-nya ng-gantung? Berarti udah siap nunggu STRANDED Season 2 tuh!

Helen mau bikin **trailer fan fic STRANDED Season 2 **di YouTube, tapi harus nemu episode Naruto Shippuden dulu. CSI:NY-nya mah.. udah ada bejibun di kompie! Kalo mau liat, terus-terus pelototin profile FFN ato profile FS Helen ya! Ntar di-umumin disitu! (Mac: Lo tuh le- -dibekep Stella sebelom Mac mati digampar pake sofa-)

Nah, akhirnya, Helen mau bilang..

**..THE END.. FOR REAL!**


End file.
